Family Relaxes
by rockhotch31
Summary: The team still isn't united two months after Emily re-joining them. What will Hotch and Rossi do to put them back together? A new story of my Family series, with Hotch, my OC and their family. Multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1  Invitation

**Author's Notes: To all of you that have followed my **_**Family**_** stories, long ago I made a promise in the original that I would involve the team again. Hopefully, this will settle that promise. For those of you just finding this story, it should pretty much be a standalone. However, if you want **_**all**_** the background info, you're going to have to start with my original. And no, I'm not subtle. Also, I've played a bit with the CM plots/timeline. There's a first! ;) Enjoy!**

**As always with me, this fic is complete and a chapter a day will be posted. Please know how much I love writing this family. And to finally get the team involved? My muse ran away with my brain. One of my mottos is "go big or go home". I went big.**

**Do I really have to do the disclaimer? Again? Y'all know it. And the rest that usually follows.**

Chapter 1 – Invitation

The team said their good-byes to Sheriff Allison early Friday morning, having helped the Ravalli Sheriff's Department in western Montana solve a serial rapist case in the sprawling area. Leaving Darby, they got in the bureau SUV's and made their way back to Missoula and the Gulf Stream waiting to take them home. It was their fourth case out since Emily had returned and the team was still on edge with the tensions that existed from "the secret".

As they drove north on Highway 93 to the comforts of the jet, they all secretly hoped the early morning departure of 7 am would get them back to the DC area at a reasonable time in the afternoon. Judging by Hotch's discussion with Chuck, their pilot, that sounded in question. That fact did not help the mood of the team.

While they functioned normally, you could say on autopilot in the field, with Sheriff Allison glowing over what they did, to all of them, it wasn't right. Hotch and Dave were in the first SUV with JJ, while Morgan drove the second with Emily and Dr. Reid. Morgan and Reid would not say anything to Emily. She was not their problem. It was the two in the vehicle in front of them. Yet Emily rode in basic silence, only to briefly pause to answer a comment that Morgan or Reid made in passing. "This is my fault," she thought, as she glanced in the rear view mirror to the backseat, seeing Reid almost glaring at the SUV ahead.

In the first black vehicle, things weren't much better. While Dave had told Hotch he had figured things out, JJ was still feeling the sting from Spencer's _very_ cold shoulder. And Hotch didn't feel much better with how Morgan was reacting. While Hotch drove and JJ looked at the scenery of the beautiful area through the window, trying to take comfort in the mountain surroundings, Dave silently stewed, getting more fed up by the minute to the entire situation.

An hour later they arrived at the jet, handed off the SUV's to the local field office agents and quickly boarded. Through the last opening of the weather window as a fast moving winter storm was approaching the area, their pilots sped them towards home. "That was a close one," Angie, their co-pilot, announced from the cockpit. "We should be arriving at the Quantico airfield at approximately 2:30 pm local time."

Hotch and Dave both looked at their watches, sitting in the two-top of seats in the rear of the plane. JJ and Emily were in the same in the front, while Reid and Morgan were in the four-top of seats. Reid pulled out a book as Morgan plugged in his headphones and stretched out his legs. Normally a time when they would enjoy the moment together after the huge case they had assisted with, the mood seemed to be even more fractured. The jet winged east in virtual silence.

As they began their descent into the DC area, Morgan rose out of his seat to use the restroom. Walking past Hotch and Dave, he heard Dave say, "We're still on for this weekend? You, Cait and the boys at the cabin?" Looking at his phone, he added, "The weather sounds fantastic."

"I called Cait this morning before we left," Hotch said as Morgan lingered in the galley to eavesdrop. "She said she had made up her mind that her and the boys were going no matter if we got home or not. It's teacher's convention so the boys have a long weekend. We want to spend that as a family." What Hotch didn't say, but Dave knew was that times like this for the Hotchner family were quickly slipping away. Matt would graduate in the spring and soon head off to college. Aaron and Cait wanted as much family time as possible.

A few minutes later as Morgan walked back into the galley, he heard Dave say, "I'm just glad the weather is going to be so great. I've never had the pool open at the cabin this late." Mother Nature was indeed cooperating with this bonding time for the Hotchner family. By all forecasts, she was going to bless the area with a gorgeous Indian summer weekend, especially for the second one of October.

As Morgan made his way back to his seat, he paused in front of the two senior agents. "So Rossi, it's a weekend at the cabin and you don't invite your friends?"

"I always have an open invitation to my family and friends," Dave retorted. "But this isn't a family, far less friends, and it sure as hell isn't a team." The bluntness of Rossi's tone hit Morgan and he made his way back to his seat. Everyone else on the jet had heard the words as well. They stung: hard. For David Rossi to say that, they knew he was pissed.

Hotch, working on reports as usual, with his yellow notepad at hand, slipped to a new sheet, scratched some words out, tore the bottom off, folded it and handed it to Dave. "Later, please," is all he whispered. Dave slipped it into his suit jacket pocket as he nodded.

As the team got off the elevator on sixth floor, Garcia, as always, was waiting for them. She could immediately tell that there were major problems. As Morgan looked at her and barely smiled, she grabbed his hand and literally pulled him to his office. As they entered, she shut the door. "What the hell is going on?" she questioned, and not so calmly.

"Baby girl, it's nothing…." is all he got out.

"Nothing my ass, my Agent Morgan." Her tone set Derek on notice. "What happened to my awesome, ninja, mad peeps beater team? JJ hardly smiled, Em wouldn't look at me, and Reid was, well, he was just really off. And Hotch and Rossi were pissed. Talk to me."

Morgan sighed as he rubbed his hand across his face. He recounted for her Rossi's words on the jet. "Penelope, all this with Emily being alive and the damn secrets is taking a toll. Give us…."

Garcia got incensed. "Derek Morgan, my chocolate cupcake of delicious delight, do I really have to kick your ass? You really don't get it?" Morgan looked at her with his mouth agape as she continued.

"Dammit Derek, what's wrong with all of you? The decision about Emily was made above both Hotch and JJ's pay grade. Strauss wasn't even in on it. But because Hotch is Unit Chief and Jayje was involved with State, they were informed. I've did the checking, which btw, is not for publication." She softened as she rubbed Morgan's bicep.

"Derek, please think and think hard. Ian Doyle had become a family annihilator. Hotch and Jayje had to tow the company line, not only because of their knowledge, but because they had to protect all of us. Starting with their own families. Derek, what would Hotch or Jayje do to protect Cait, Will and all the boys? And let's not forget about Emily. Plus you, your family, Reid, his mom, Kevin and I? How would Hotch feel knowing because he said something, Doyle killed Rossi?" Derek looked at her and blinked.

"I know it was tough going through the grief assessments with Hotch. Especially now, knowing the truth. But Derek, would you have wanted to go through that with Strauss? Or a bureau shrink? My love muffin," she said as she stuck her index finger in his forehead, "think."

Derek walked behind his desk to his chair as he took in Garcia's words. "Derek, do you realize how hard that was on Hotch to hear all of us tell him how we felt about losing Emily and not being able to say anything? And not having Cait or Dave, for that matter, as a back-up? Contrary to popular belief, our liege is human."

"I know that Penelope. It's just like Hotch doesn't trust me and….." Derek left his words hanging with a shrug of his shoulders.

"My sensitive sunshine," Garcia said as walked to him and grabbed his hand. "Who did Hotch trust to run this team when he needed back up with Strauss and the FBI hierarchy?" She narrowed her eyes and looked at him squarely. "You, sugar plum. That says trust in capital letters to me."

Morgan raised his hands in surrender. "I give up baby girl. You've got me. But how do we fix this?"

"We have a family talk."

"Well that, the goddess of info, isn't going to happen. I have it on very good authority that Hotch and Rossi will be sliding out of this building very soon. They have a big weekend planned at Rossi's cabin."

"Let them go Derek. We have our own family convo with the peeps that need it the most. Let the big bosses do their thing. And then….." Penelope got a large smile on her face.

"What baby girl?"

"We crash the party."

Derek thought for a few seconds and then smiled. "Penelope Garcia: that is why I love you so much." He kissed her on the forehead. "Think you can find a way to get all the rest of them in here?"

Garcia winked. "When are you going to give me a tough one?"

As the rest of the team left the bullpen through the side exit towards Morgan's office, Hotch and Dave, watching through their blinds, made a run for it. They got on the elevator together. Being the only two on board, Hotch smiled brightly. "Damn big dog, I like going fishing with you," he said as they shared a fist bump.

"It's all in the bait my boy, all in the bait," Dave smiled smugly.

When they reached the parking garage, Hotch looked at Dave. "You going to stop over and pick up Matt and Mudg?"

"Yeah, I'll enjoy Matt's company on the ride. Mudg isn't much on conversation." They both smiled.

Aaron turned serious. "Dave, please do me and Cait a favor?"

"Name it Hotch."

Hotch laid a hand on Dave's shoulder. "Please don't teach our son all of your sexual experiences. He's getting curious."

Dave couldn't help the opening. "He hasn't asked his dad questions?"

"Yes, he has and btw, I've answered them very honestly. Remember, I have a wife that kicks my prude ass." Dave smiled broadly. "But, we would truly appreciate him not knowing all of your," Aaron paused, "_expertise_."

"Deal my friend," Dave smirked.

"And Dave; read the note." Hotch moved towards his SUV and got in.

As David Rossi got in his SUV, he pulled the note out of his jacket pocket. In Aaron's very well defined handwriting he read, _They think I'm the mother hen. You just proved I'm the dad_.

Dave couldn't help but smile as he pulled his seatbelt over his shoulder. _Goddam you Aaron; you got a one up on me. But paybacks are a bitch my friend_.

###

**A/N: I know I still have to do it. I don't own anything related to the CM franchise. And you know my mentor.**


	2. Chapter 2  Planning

Chapter 2 – Planning

They all walked into Morgan's office silently, and the mood was palpable. Reid went to the furthest corner of the couch, debating whether to sit down or not. JJ tried to find some neutral ground. Emily was the last to enter, and being the well-honed profiler she was, looked at Morgan and Garcia. She barely got her mouth open, when Derek wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the forehead. "This isn't about you. I told you once, but you were bleeding all over. So I'm going to tell you again. And for the last time. I get it; we all do. You did the job you had to do. And you saved Declan. Period. Enough said."

"Pretty boy, you're next up." Reid swiveled to look at Morgan. "JJ did her job. Garcia pounded my ass pretty hard a couple of minutes ago, and through her snooping, found out the decision was made above JJ's head, or for that matter, Hotch's. Bottom line kid: they did what they had to do to protect this team; this family _and most importantly,_ Emily. And that means all of our families. Think kid; Doyle was killing families. What would he have done to your mother?" Reid's face changed dramatically as the words struck home.

Reid looked at his shoes and then quietly said, "All I could think about was the loss I felt. It was the same way I felt when I had to make the decision to get my mom committed." He paused, as he pawed one of his shoes into the floor. "I needed someone and went to my friend," he said as he looked at JJ. "All I could think about was losing again. I understand how tough I made that for you. And now, I'm just feeling really guilty about what I said to you in Oklahoma about taking Dilaudid again. I know better. That choice wouldn't have been on you. That would have been entirely on me. And that's why I've been so, so…."

JJ quickly crossed the space and embraced Spencer in a big hug. When he pulled away, he looked at her and a small tear escaped. She wiped it away while her eyes were ready to spill their own. "I'm just glad you came to me. Despite everything, that's what I take away most Spence." For the first time in seven very long weeks, Spencer Reid smiled. Garcia beamed, while Emily hung her head.

Morgan pushed her chin up. "I told you princess, don't go there." He looked around the room. "For me," Morgan said, "It's a trust issue with Hotch. The two of us," he paused to think, "we're both alpha males and trust is a hard thing. Guess maybe that's why I'm a little jealous of how he and Rossi get along. But I now understand what he lived with. I've sat in the big chair. And I can tell all of you, it isn't easy. That man protects us from a lot of the bullshit this 'company' we work for hands out. I've got some things to work out with him, but I promise you all this: I will do that. If not for any other reason, I don't want to get my ass chewed again like I got from Rossi. Which btw, we all had coming; especially me." They all looked at each other, and then smiled broadly.

"So now what?" Reid questioned.

Garcia jumped in. "We put this family of ours back together."

"PG?" Emily said, looking at her.

Derek winked at her. "Emily, you know my baby girl is righter than rain?" Emily nodded. He smiled broadly. "We're going to crash a party."

"Whoa, that's family time," JJ started. "We can't …."

"I was going to symposium at Harvard…." Reid added.

"I don't care," Garcia nearly bellowed. "We know they're there, we know Rossi has the room and," she paused and softened. "We all just really need this." They all pondered her words.

Emily spoke up. "I hate to be the fallout to this grand plan, but I can't go."

"Emily?" Derek questioned.

"I've been trying to hook up with Ashley since I've been back. Between her work and ours, we haven't been able to connect. But she just helped crack a big case for Andi, and she's on mandatory stand down. We're going to get together tomorrow."

Garcia smiled even larger. "Better yet gum drop. Invite her to join us. She's been a part of this as much as all the rest of us. And God knows Rossi has the space for her. Albeit, long legs and all." The group that was in Morgan's office smiled and then laughter broke out.

Morgan pulled Emily into a large hug, and said, "Give her a call and tell her to pack a bag." Emily reached for her cell phone as JJ chimed in.

"Hey guys, I'm all in on this, but I hate to be the stick in the mud. I know Cait. She's got meals, treats for the boys and everything planned out. How do we handle that?"

Garcia chimed up. "I've already thought of that, my profiler JJ. I remember the last time we were there. While Rossi's cabin is out in the woods, civilization is not that far away. There was a big grocery store on the corner, just before we turned off the main highway. It was…"

"Fourteen point six miles away," Reid intoned. They all glared at him.

"Hey Ashley; it's Emily. I'm here in the office with the team except Hotch and Rossi. Since you've got the weekend off, how flexible are you plans? And hang on; I'm going to put you on speaker." Together, they devised their plan.

###


	3. Chapter 3  Getting Going

**A/N: I'll make it quick. Instead of dedications, the upcoming chapters will have certain shout-outs to my special folks. Catch them if you can!**

Chapter 3 – Getting Going

When Aaron pulled into the driveway off Deer Valley Road, he pushed the button to open the garage door. As he pulled in, he noticed Beans and Mudgie standing in the open garage door to the back yard, both with tails wagging. He got out, opened the back door to his vehicle and grabbed his briefcase and go bag as the dogs rambled over. He reached down and gave them each a huge dose of love. "Good to see you two. I've missed you." Having never had a pet before in his entire life, Aaron truly appreciated the simple love between a human and an animal that could steal your heart. Just then, the screen door to the home he shared with his family flew open.

"Hey dad! Welcome home!" Jack shouted as he ran towards Aaron, who scooped him up with one arm. Beans and Mudg both barked at the sight.

"Hey buddy, I missed you." He kissed his son's forehead. "Got your bag packed?"

"Yup, mom and I just finished. And dad, she let me do most of it myself," he said proudly, as Aaron carried him in the house as the dogs chased their way in around his legs. He walked in, went into the kitchen and set Jack down as he smiled at Cait.

"Mom thinks you're getting responsible enough to do that, and I agree." Jack just smiled broadly as his chest puffed out a bit.

"Jack, have you got everything in your backpack that you want?"

"I think so dad. Mom and I made a list."

"Why don't you go upstairs and double-check it." Jack suspiciously eyed his parents.

"You two wanna make out, don't ya?" Cait and Aaron both dropped their jaws.

"Jack, where did you hear that?" Cait asked.

"Kenyon. On the playground; he knows everything," Jack answered in his matter-of-fact Hotchner tone. Cait just shook her head.

"Buddy, just do what I ask, please."

"OK dad." He sped towards the steps, both dogs following along. Aaron shook his head as well as he pulled Cait into a large hug and gave her a heated kiss.

"You know, I would really like to do more than make out," he said into her ear. Cait pulled back and kissed his cheek.

"Me too. Those damn unsubs keep getting in the way. Guess you're just going to have to wait until Sunday night when we get back home," Cait smiled slyly.

"That Doc, is a date." He kissed her again and looked at the counter. "How's the list going?" Cait was notorious about making lists when something big was going on.

"My love, we're waiting on you," she said as she held up her list to reveal almost all of the items scratched off. Aaron scanned the list.

"Holy shit Doc; you're really that far ahead?" They both heard Jack shouting the news to his brothers that dad was home and they smiled at each other.

"Yup. It's amazing what happens when you have three sons that have total buy-in on a weekend away. My car is almost packed. The coolers just need to get ready so we can put them in Dave's SUV and your clothes in our bag."

"In that case," Aaron said as he pecked her cheek once more and headed for their bedroom, pulled his cell out of his pocket. "Dave, its Hotch. Cait, as usual, is way ahead of both of us. When are you going to be ready to roll?" He walked into the room as he listened. The three boys literally shook the house as they came down the stairs.

"Mom, where's dad?" Mike asked.

"He's changing and packing." The three boys rumbled into their parents' bedroom as Aaron was standing over he and Cait's bag, pulling his suit jacket off, loosing his tie and shirt. Matt swung around his backside and tackled him onto the bed as his brothers jumped on.

He was bombarded with greetings from his oldest sons as the wrestling match broke out. Beans and Mudg raced into the room, barking loudly as they "refereed". Matt, while Aaron hated to admit it, could give him a fight. Mike and Jack were easy targets. Aaron knew where to tickle and soon had them laughing in fits. Matt just laid on top of his dad, keeping him on the bed. Cait walked in the doorway and smiled broadly. She loved her sons having this time with their dad, albeit with their testosterone raging. She understood the male species. _Hell I've lived with it all my life_, she thought to herself. But she looked at her watch, and let out a loud whistle as only the oldest sister to four brothers and the wife and mother of the four most precious males to her rolled around on the bed. They, along with dogs, froze. "Gentlemen," she announced. "Are we going to Uncle Dave's cabin or not?"

The four men in her life looked at her, all deliciously rumpled. She heard a chorus of 'sorry mom' as they boys headed out of the room. Cait just shook her head as she looked at Aaron. "What did Dave say?"

"He's going to be ready in a half-hour." He looked at his watch. "Make that twenty minutes."

"Then you my husband need to get that sweet ass of yours moving."

"Yes ma'am," he said smiling broadly as she left the doorway. Hotch appeared in the kitchen less than fifteen minutes later, with their bag packed, dressed in jeans, a polo shirt and sneakers. He set the bag down near the laundry room. "Where are we Doc with your list?"

"The coolers; the boys are in garage getting them ready."

Aaron walked into the garage to see the three large coolers placed by the fridge. "Cait," he bellowed. "A little help please." She came out and directed the troops to what needed to go in them. As Matt and Mike pulled the bags of ice out of the freezer and began to top off the coolers, Dave pulled into the driveway. Mudg raced to greet his master.

"Hey Mudg," he said as he gave his hunting companion some love. Jack wasn't far behind.

"Hi Uncle Dave!" Jack said as he was pulled into a large hug by the storied profiler. "This is just awesome. I can't wait to get to the cabin."

"Neither can I pal." He looked at Cait and Aaron as he accepted hugs from Matt and Mike. "So where are we?"

"My wife's final list," Aaron said.

"Which starts with the coolers; Dave they have to go in your vehicle."

"Cait, what the hell are you bringing?"

"Enough food for the entire team; which btw, is what you and my husband ordered." They both knew the tone. Cait was heads down in her "mission" and their only job was to comply.

Less than twenty minutes later, with boys, bags, backpacks, dogs and coolers safely packed in both vehicles, they all pulled out of the driveway to begin the journey to Dave's cabin.

###

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4  On the Road

Chapter 4 - On the Road

Aaron, Cait, Mike and Jack were in Cait's SUV, with Aaron driving. In the DVD player, the two boys in the back seat watched _Pirates of the Caribbean_, as Beans lay snoozing below Jack's feet dangling off the seat.

In the vehicle in front of them were Dave and Matt. Dave knew his music preferences would bore Matt to no end, so he had the radio tuned to the Virginia Tech radio station that played classic rock. That was common ground they both could enjoy and they laughed at a story the DJ named Falcon had told. As they moved down the freeway, they both happily chatted. Yet, Dave read Matt like a book.

As they exited the freeway onto the state road that would get them to the cabin, Dave looked at Matt. "Something you want to talk about?"

Matt looked at Dave and shook his head. "Mom's right. You damn profilers." Matt knew better than to use that language around his parents. Yet, that's what he appreciated most about Uncle Dave. They could talk. Man to man.

Dave could hear Matt's thoughts rattling in his head. "Hey Matt, you know what you say to me is between us, right?"

"Yeah, Uncle Dave; that's one of the things I really value about having you in my life." He paused. "Not like I can't talk to mom or dad about anything. They're great; it's just, well…"

Dave smiled. "They're mom and dad," he finished. Matt just smiled and shook his head.

"And the guys at school are the guys at school," Matt added.

"Fire away Matt." And he did, asking Dave some very pointed questions. Dave answered them all honestly, wishing he had this when he was Matt's age.

"Bottom line Matt; don't be afraid to follow your heart. And you've got a level head on shoulders and you know how to use it."

"That's what dad said."

"And above all Matt, don't let that thing between your legs do all the thinking. Believe me, it has cost me," Dave paused. "Once or twice." Matt smirked.

"Whatttt?"

"That's what mom said." They both laughed heartily.

"I know, or at least I think I know what you mean Uncle Dave. I almost learned that lesson the hard way."

"What do you mean Matt?"

"Last year, there was this girl in school. She was after me hot and heavy and very willing. And she told me so. I was just about to go _there_, when Pete pulled me back to reality." Dave knew Pete was Matt's best friend.

"What did Pete say?"

"That she was only looking to get pregnant, so she could her mitts on some of our family's money. Uncle Dave, are there really girls, um, women like that?"

"'Fraid so Matt. And they come in all shapes, sizes, and ages." Matt raised his eyebrows at Dave, who shrugged. "I had a run in with a red-haired vixen not too long ago that was exactly like that. And she was about your mom's age."

"What happened?"

"We've met before at some big social doing in DC. A couple of weeks ago, she poured it on."

"And?"

"I toyed with her for a couple of hours and then called her out," Dave smiled smugly.

"What'd she say Uncle Dave."

"It's not what she said, Matt, it's what she tried to do. She took a swing at me."

"But it didn't land, did it?" Matt smiled broadly.

"Hell no Matt; I may be the wily ol' profiler, but I've still got game kid."

Matt clamped his hand on Dave's shoulder as he smiled broadly. "Never doubted that for a second Uncle Dave." They both chuckled as the foothills of the Appalachians appeared on the horizon. They spent the rest of the trip barking at each other about football allegiances; Dave as a Long Island kid was a devout Giants fan, while Matt followed his mother's heart in rooting for the 49'ers.

The two vehicles pulled in the driveway to the cabin. Dave hit the button to open the double garage door. Both vehicles pulled in as the dogs were already on their feet. As the doors opened to both the vehicles, "Team Rossi" got rolling. In less than twenty minutes, all the food stores were in the house, the food contents of the coolers were safely in Dave's two fridges in the garage, the bags and backpacks were where they belonged, and Hotch had got the Weber going to cook the hamburgers and hotdogs that Cait had already prepared. The boys got the cover off the pool and enjoyed a quick swim. Less than an hour later, the boys were filled to the brim. Dave, in his cargo shorts, sleeveless Italian made cotton tee and sandals walked out to the pool area, a glass of scotch in hand. He saluted the sun slowly dropping in the western sky across the pool. Cait and Aaron joined him, the same drink in hand. The three of them enjoyed the quiet moment while the boys were inside, watching the end of the movie.

Soon they appeared. "Can we?" Mike signed, signaling to his parents that he had his ocular hearing aids out. Aaron looked at his watch.

"Go for it boys," he signed. Dave beamed as he watched the three boys race to the edge of the pool and "cannonball" their way in as Mudg and Beans barked their "diving scores". As the sun started to set, Aaron and Cait chased the boys into the shower near the pool to get the chlorine off themselves and out of their suits. As Cait got the boys inside, Dave and Aaron pulled the pool cover back on. Even though it had been nearly 85 degrees that day, the nights still cooled quickly and they wanted to keep the water warm for tomorrow.

They moved into the cabin as well. As Dave changed into some jogging pants and pulled on a sweatshirt, Cait and Aaron got Jack ready for bed. They all gathered around the lunch counter as Jack had a monster cookie and some milk for a bedtime snack. The older boys munched on a helping of the M&M bars Cait had made and polished off the first gallon of milk for the weekend and opened a second. Dave just shook his head. "I think you two need to buy a cow."

"The national debt has nothing on our grocery bill believe me," Aaron commented.

"I don't doubt it. I know how you eat."

"But dad, you gotta admit, we eat pretty good," Matt added. "You can't imagine how many of my friends say they had mac and cheese for dinner the night before. As a family."

"What's wrong with mac and cheese?" Jack piped up. They all just laughed. Jack would have mac and cheese every day if Cait would let him.

After Jack was tucked in, the boys went into Dave's bedroom to play video games while Dave sprawled out in his recliner and turned on the TV. He found a special that interested him on the History Channel. Aaron and Cait decided to enjoy the hot tub, which Dave had closed in with a gazebo to keep the bugs away.

One thing lead to another in the hot tub. Soon, they were both out of their suits. Sometime later, Cait sat in Aaron's lap, her long legs wrapped around Aaron's waist and back as they feathered kisses on each other's necks and shoulders and the crickets chirped their nightly song.

A short time later, they both laughed as they wiggled back in their swimsuits. "That came off a lot easier than it seems to go back on," Aaron teased.

"That's because you're not helping me into it like you helped me out of it," Cait teased back. "And btw my husband; this doesn't get you out of our date on Sunday." Aaron pulled her into a deep kiss as he slide a strap back onto her shoulder. They made a run for the outdoor shower as the night air had significantly cooled. They wrapped in their towels, went on the porch and quietly opened the sliding glass door to go into the study without waking Jack. They went in the bathroom and changed, checked on the boys and walked to the living room.

Dave was napping in the recliner. He woke when they came in. "How was the hot tub?"

"It was great," Aaron replied. "How's your scotch?"

"In need of a re-fill." Aaron took his glass and went into the kitchen and poured for the three of them. As he handed Dave his, Dave glanced at his watch. "You two were in there that long? More importantly, do I need to add some chemicals tomorrow morning?"

Aaron handed Cait hers and sat down next to her on the couch and she curled up next to him. "Might not be a bad idea." Dave raised his glass in salute. They enjoyed the drinks and quiet conversation.

When Cait and Aaron finished, they got up. Cait walked to Dave and kissed his temple. "Don't stay up too late. You know who likes to jump on your bed in the morning and what time he usually shows up," she smiled. "Good night."

Aaron put his hand on Dave's shoulder. "If you want to go to bed, chase them boys out."

"Chase them? Hell if they put in _Call to Duty_, I'm joining them."

"Well then hold it down. Good night Dave."

"Good night you two."

###

**A/N: It has come to my attention through my international readers (btw Wow! And Thank You!) that like a typical American, I use words and phrases that are familiar to me but may not to you. My apologies; I will try from now on to correct that using this forum. "Football" is American football. The "Giants" and "49ers" are the name of two of the teams that play in the US professional ranks known as the NFL (National Football League – they're the group that does the Super Bowl). It's the New York Giants and the San Francisco 49ers. And a "Weber" is a brand name of an outdoor grill used in the States. All temps are Fahrenheit. And if these are things you already know, my sincerest apologies.**


	5. Chapter 5  Game Face

Chapter 5 – Game Face

JJ and Will were the first to arrive at the Bureau parking garage a little before eight the next morning. That was the time they all had agreed to meet and share rides to Dave's cabin. Ashley pulled in less than a minute later, as Will let Henry out of his car seat to run off some energy.

She and JJ greeted each other with a hug and JJ made the introductions to the two men in her life. As Will shook her hand, he commented, "Damn the FBI is growing them tall these days." They all laughed. Penelope and Kevin pulled in a few seconds later.

Garcia raced to give Ashley a hug. "I've missed my kick-ass woman!" Ashley just laughed as they hugged; Reid pulled in. His car hiccupped as he shut it off. He got out and greeted the group.

"Guess we're not taking that car," Will joked.

Henry raced to Reid. "Hi Uncle Spence!"

Reid pulled him into a hug. "Hi you!"

"Hey Henry, what about me?" Garcia asked.

"Awww Auntie Pen, I see you'z alls the time. I hasn't seen Uncle Spence in a long time." Reid ruffled his hair and let him down to run. Derek pulled in a few seconds later.

He got out and joined the group, giving Ashley a big hug as well. "Great to see you again."

"Thanks Derek. You too."

Derek looked around and did a head count. "So we're just missing the princess?" he said as he chased Henry around the garage, with the blonde haired boy laughing uncontrollably.

At the same time, JJ got a text. She looked at her cell phone and relayed it to the rest. "Emily is five minutes behind. She's got a new girl watching Sergio and she ran over in giving her the lay of the land."

As Derek grabbed Henry, tossed him in the air and caught him, he tickled him as he looked at Will. "JJ said you have a big cooler and so do I. Why don't we combine what all the rest have into those two?"

"Great idea Derek," Will answered as he popped the trunk. Derek let Henry down and they went to work on getting the coolers together. Emily blew in as they were finishing.

"Sergio, right princess? You expect all of us to believe that?" She flipped him off.

"OK, who's driving?" she questioned, as she pulled out of her long hug of Ashley.

"Well obviously Will and I will take our car, with Henry's car seat."

"Can I ride with you?" Spencer asked as he looked at JJ and Will. They both smiled broadly. Will knew what was going on with Spencer.

"Well then, the rest of you are with me," Emily said. "Because we are not chipping in on the gas that monstrosity burns," thumbing at Morgan's Hummer. "And PG, as much as I love you, no. Esther is not an option." They finished off the coolers, loaded up the cars and headed out.

About twenty minutes later, Jack stirred in the Murphy bed he shared with his parents. He had tried to share with Mike on the air bed, but his middle brother was a million-miler when he slept. And a blanket hog to boot. He always ended up cold in the middle of the night and crawled in bed with them, so Cait and Aaron had given up long ago and shared the small sleeping space with their son. Between Aaron's long legs and a third person, it was more than cozy. But Jack didn't mind. He liked having that time with them. Honestly, so did his parents.

As he rolled to the side of the bed, he was greeted by Beans, laying her head there with sad eyes. Jack immediately read the signs. "Need to go out girl" Jack whispered. Beans wagged her tail. He rolled out, moved to the hallway and stuck his head in Dave's bedroom. While Dave snored, Mudg lifted his head off the rug next to the bed and banged his tail on the floor. "Come on Mudg," Jack softly said and headed down the hall as the two dogs trailed him.

Jack unlocked the sliding door from the dining room that entered onto the porch. The dogs scooted by him and raced to the porch door. Jack opened it, letting them out. He slid into Dave's sandals that were by the door and sloshed towards the garage to let them out the door that entered into the pool area. Both of them sped out to do their business. The morning air was crisp and Jack wandered back into the porch until the dogs came back. He went back out and shut the door as Uncle Dave had told him to do, re-entered the cabin and fed both of them. "You're going to have to wait on fresh water," he quietly intoned to them. "I can't reach the faucet without waking everyone up." Both the dogs looked at him to say _That's OK Jack. It's all good._

Jack smiled and padded down the hall. He walked into Dave's room and hopped up on the foot of the bed. "Hey Uncle Dave, you awake?"

"I am now," Dave growled. Jack walked up the bed.

"Uncle Dave, I let the dogs out, but it's cold outside and now I'm cold."

Dave threw the comforter and sheet back. "Come on champ." Jack quickly climbed in. He laid quietly until he put his cold feet against Dave's legs.

As he caught himself from cursing, Dave asked, "Jack, it's that cold out?"

"Yeah Uncle Dave." Dave rolled over and pulled Jack close to him. The boys that shared his life meant more to him than his own life. Hell, the whole family did. He tenderly put his hand around Jack's small feet and rubbed them until they were warm. Jack conked out until he heard his dad getting into the shower in the next room. He rolled out and started jumping on the bed. "What's for breakfast Uncle Dave?" Saturday mornings at the cabin were his and Aaron's time to cook.

Dave couldn't help but smile. Who could turn down the energy of a six-year old Hotchner?

"Jacks."

"Huh, Uncle Dave?"

"As in flap jacks champ." Jack still looked at him quizzically.

"Pancakes Jack."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Jack shouted as he continued to jump on the bed, raising his small fists into the air. Cait came into the room and grabbed Jack in between hops.

"Morning mom!" he said as he gave her a kiss and threw his arms around her neck. She was dressed in sweatshirt and sweatpants with the Georgetown logo.

Cait kissed him back. "Good morning you; I love you."

"Love you too mom."

"Dave, do you mind if I turn the furnace on for a bit to take the chill off?"

"It's really that cold in here?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Go for it."

Dave got up and into his own shower, shaved and walked into the kitchen. Aaron was already cooking sausages and had the pancake batter mixed, while Jack watched Tom and Jerry. Soon the smell enticed the two teenagers out of their sleepy Saturday slumber as they enjoyed breakfast together. Their stomach's full, the older boys went back to Dave's study and climbed back into bed. Jack changed out of his p.j.'s and came back to watch more cartoons. The remaining three cleaned up the kitchen. As they were finishing, Dave's sensor of someone entering the driveway went off. When it beeped again, Dave just smiled at Aaron. "They're here."

Cait rolled her eyes. "I haven't got my shower in."

Dave kissed her on the cheek. "That's OK Cait. You still look great to me." Cait lovingly rubbed Dave's goatee, and swatted Aaron's butt as he walked by from wiping the dinner table.

"That's how you talk to a lady. More specifically, your wife."

"You're giving me lessons from the man that has been divorced three times?" Aaron asked with a laugh.

"He still has some virtues to contribute."

Aaron grabbed Cait and pulled her into a big hug. "You're beautiful all the time." Just then Jack walked in.

"Yuck, they're at it again," he said as he rolled his eyes. Dave roared and started for the front door.

"Jack, do me a favor and get the dogs on the porch please."

"Sure thing Uncle Dave."

"And Jack," Cait added. "Can you go in the study, get you DS and stay with the dogs for just a short while?"

He smiled at her as walked by. "You got it mom."

"You're the man Jack," Aaron added smiling at their youngest son. Jack herded the dogs out onto the porch.

Dave winked at Aaron. "Time to put on my game face." He opened the door, pushed the screen door open, walked out and growled, "What the hell are all of you doing here?" and walked back into the cabin.

The group that had just got out of their cars looked at each other. "What do we do now?" Garcia whispered.

"Go in and face the music," Morgan answered. They all walked silently in. Dave was sitting back down at the lunch counter and picked up the paper. Aaron was getting the dishwasher going and Cait was around the corner of kitchen by the door to the garage, putting a load of towels in the dryer.

They filed into the dining room around the table. Just then Morgan noticed the two large pans of bars, the huge container of Monster cookies and the large coffee pot on the counter, its red light beaming it was done. He remembered it all from the last time they were there. He looked at Rossi, then at Hotch and back to Rossi. "You suckered us here again, didn't you?"

Rossi smirked. "Looks that way."

###


	6. Chapter 6  Hello Again

**A/N: To everyone that has set this story as a favorite, a story update, or an author alert, I simply say I'm humbled. Thank you.**

Chapter 6 – Hello Again

The team looked at each other stunned as Dave looked at Morgan while continuing to smirk. Morgan turned his gaze to Hotch and for the first time in a long while, it wasn't filled with quiet rage. Morgan smiled softly and said, "Since the way your wife has cooked, I'm assuming you were in on this too?"

"Before we let you in the door with your bags, did anything get resolved yesterday?" The team shot each other worried glances.

"Just about," Morgan spoke for the team.

"Would a walk in the woods, just the two of us, to see Dave's duck blind sometime today take care of the rest?"

Morgan stuck out his hand. "Yeah Hotch, it would."

"Deal," Aaron said as accepted Derek's hand. The team sighed, including Kevin and Will standing off in the background from the rest. The smiles that filled the dining room were brighter than any sunrise off the Appalachians in the background.

Like Will and Kevin, Ashley was standing away from the group the most. When she had talked to them all last night, she had no idea what was going on. Emily was kind enough to call her later and give her a general overview. While she wanted to be a part of this weekend, she knew that at this moment, she wasn't part of this team. She was fine with that. She had her own team now. Yet, the people she watched finally relax were special people that took a raw academy graduate and made her into the agent she was now. And, part of their family. She was proud of herself, and even more proud that she was part of this enclave.

Cait came around the corner and looked at Morgan. He hesitated a second, until he seen her usual happy grin. "Cait, please tell me you weren't up late most of the week cooking for all of us?"

"No Derek, I wasn't. It's teacher convention weekend, so the boys didn't have school the past two days. And when it's their teacher's convention, it's mine. I specifically set my class outlines so I can be conveniently MIA those days from Georgetown."

"You're good Mother Goose."

"Yupster; I married him," she said pointing at Aaron. Derek threw his hands in the air and pretended to work the ropes of a flag pole.

"I give up; I'm raising the white flag." Cait grabbed him and pulled him into a hug which he quickly reciprocated and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Whatever "ice" that had been left on "Lake BAU" floated away on the sounds of laughter.

JJ walked over to Dave and put her hand on his shoulder. "Just a sec JJ," he said as he winked at her. "Aaron, we _are_ officially off duty?"

"Dave?"

Rossi pulled JJ into a hug and she kissed his cheek. He returned the kiss. When they let go, Dave looked at Hotch. "I'm tired of going to seminars."

"You and me both Italian Stallion," Hotch said as he shot a small version of _the_ glare at Garcia and Morgan. The room roared with laughter.

It was then that Dave noticed Ashley. But being the host and gentleman he was, he greeted a still smiling Kevin with a handshake and Will, holding a conked out Henry. "What's up with this?" Dave quietly asked.

Will drawled, "He's his mother's son. He was supposed to sleep most of the way here. But he chattered with his Uncle Spence until about 15 minutes ago." Dave rubbed Will's shoulder as he walked to Ashley.

"If it isn't the long-legged NoDak," he beamed. "I'm glad they called you. Welcome Ashley. You deserve to be here." He pulled her into a hug as well.

At the same time, the rest of the team was saying hello to Hotch and Cait. When Emily came to Cait, she hesitated a bit. Cait shook her head. "Don't Emily. I can read my husband, and so can he," she said, pointing to Dave. "It took us a couple of weeks, but Aaron wasn't alone in this." Derek noticed the exchange. Emily pulled Cait into a huge hug. As they did, Cait whispered in Emily's ear. "I'm here if you need to talk." Emily simply nodded her head with a smile of relief no one saw.

Cait put her arm around JJ's waist as she looked at Will and Henry. "I thought we had three weeds," she commented shaking her head. Since the last time they had been at the cabin, nearly 18 months ago, all of them had rarely gotten together and no one had seen all four of the boys together. Aaron walked up behind them.

"JJ, what are feeding him?" he said as he smiled broadly, proud of how she and Will handled her job and more importantly, raising their son.

As Dave brought Ashley into the group, Hotch noticed her. "Hey you," he smiled.

"Hi Hotch," she smiled back.

"I heard you were on stand down," he said as he shook her hand. "You did a great job. I'm proud of you."

Ashley gave him a quizzed look. "Andi forwards me your progress and case reports. You're doing a great job Ashley," he beamed. Dave and Emily joined that parade.

"I think it has a lot to do with the team I trained with," she answered.

"Ashley, you've taken what you learned from all of us and ran with it. Andi has told me more than once you've become a valuable asset to her and the team. That's high praise," he paused for a second, "and all of it on you. And well deserved." She gave him a broad smile.

"And please forgive my manners. Ashley Seaver, this is my wife Cait."

"Hi Ashley and welcome."

"Thank you Dr. Barkley."

"Ashley, Dr. Barkley works at Georgetown." Cait glanced around the room. "This isn't Georgetown."

Ashley beamed. "Hi Cait!"

At just that time, Jack came down the hallway and looked at the group. "Dad, mom, is it OK?"

Morgan nearest to the hallway grabbed Jack into his arms. "What happened to my little man?"

"I grew into a bigger little man," Jack beamed.

Garcia rushed up to him. "Good lord Jack, you're as big as your brothers," she enthused.

"Sorry Penny, you haven't seen my brothers."

"And where are they?" Garcia demanded as only she could.

"They're back snoring in bed. It takes a while for the pool area this time of year to get warmed up. And Dad and Uncle Dave made pancakes and sausages for breakfast and they conked back out. But it's still chilly on the porch so I've been playing with my new DS on Uncle Dave's bed."

"That's right, Jack," JJ said. "You just had a birthday not long ago. Was that your birthday present?"

"Yup JJ; dad and mom gave it to me. My brothers, Uncle Dave, my grandmas and grandpas and everybody else were in on it." The team of profilers quickly noted Jack's list. They all looked at each other and shared glances at their growing profile as to just how close Hotch and Rossi really were.

Cait standing next to Reid heard his stomach grumble. "Have any of you had breakfast yet?"

Reid put his arm around Cait's shoulder and said, "No, and I'm starving. But we're not counting on you now Cait. Garcia planned for this."

Penelope went into to Garcia mode. "Yes, I did sir doctor of knowledge. I've got muffins for all in the car." She looked sternly at Cait. "As good as you are, mistress of all things kitchen, you are not cooking for us this morning. I've also got…"

Dave interrupted her, a rare feat. "Garcia," he intoned sharply but with love. "Why don't we help you all get the vehicles unpacked and go from there? It should take less than five minutes and Cait's got the coffee made."

"Will, lay Henry on the couch and pull the blanket over him," Cait said as she pointed to the back of the couch. "Jack, can you watch Henry?" she said as Morgan set Jack down.

"Sure mom," he beamed as he curled up in Dave's recliner with his game. Cait threw the afghan Dave had on his recliner around Jack.

"Cait," Dave said. "I thought you turned the furnace on?"

"I did. But I only set it for 68 degrees. In another two hours, it will be more than warm in here."

Dave pulled her alongside him. "Bump it up another degree and let it go. When the sun goes back down again tonight, it won't get so cold."

As Aaron walked past her to help the team out, he looked at Cait. "Shower?"

"Yeah, I'm heading right now," she said as she gave him a quick kiss. Twenty minutes later, Cait reappeared as the just arrived group sat around the table eating their breakfast. Henry was sitting in his own chair while Jack was at the lunch counter in one of the chairs next to Dave, who was helping him with a new level of his game. Aaron leaned up against the counter, joining the smiles and laughter.

As they all chatted and Cait got caught up with everyone, Matt entered the dining room and said his good mornings. The teenage boy they all had last seen had grown into a handsome young man. JJ stopped midair with her cup of coffee as Emily and Garcia just stared. Reid said, "The typical teenage male between the ages of 15 and 19 grows approximately 16% in those four years."

Morgan looked at him and simply shook his head.

Matt eyed the plate of muffins on the table. "NO," his parents said in unison as Cait wrapped her arm around her husband's waist. Aaron introduced him to Ashley.

They shook hands. "About time this team got some young blood," he said as he wrapped his muscular arm around Dave's neck.

"Don't you have a shower to take or something?" Dave lovingly growled at him.

"Like shave," his father added in the same tone.

"That's why I came out here. To see if I could borrow Uncle Dave's razor," Matt said as he devilishly smiled at his folks.

Cait smiled at him with a look that a tiger gets before pouncing on his upcoming meal. "Uncle Dave does not pay for the gas that goes in the car your dad and I got you."

Matt dropped his hand and patted Dave's chest. "I think this where I exit stage left."

"Sometimes retreat is a wise decision," Dave smiled. They all laughed as Matt went out through the sliding glass door and headed towards the study.

Morgan glanced at Hotch and Cait as he left. "Do any of us want to pay your grocery bill?"

Hotch smiled. "Probably not; but you're welcome to _any_ time. And by the way Agent Morgan, trained profiler; you didn't see the size of his bare feet. Times that by two more and you're welcome to chip in on that as well." JJ and Will looked at Henry and just shook their heads. The room once again echoed in laughter.

###

**A/N: "NoDak" is a person from the state of North Dakota, which is in the upper Midwest region of the US. My home state is also in the region, and that is the way we refer to them. And a FYI: yes, folks from South Dakota are called "SoDaks"! Reid's statistic is author's imagination.**


	7. Chapter 7  Advice and an Explanation

**A/N: Thank you all for the kind reviews. They are greatly appreciated.**

Chapter 7 – Advice and an Explanation

Henry looked at JJ. "I'z done momma. Can Jack and I play in the pool?" Everyone laughed as they looked at him. Between the blueberries and crumbly topping from his breakfast, the area around his mouth looked like the muffin he just devoured.

"First off son, you need to get your face and hands cleaned up. And you can't get in the pool until your tummy has time to take care of that muffin."

"How come?"

"Cause otherwise, you'd sink." JJ said and started to get up and pull him out of his chair.

Cait interrupted her. "You finish your breakfast. I'll take care of him. Henry, can you come into the kitchen with me?" Henry bobbed his head and followed her in. Cait got him cleaned up by the kitchen sink as she talked to him. "Henry, it's still pretty chilly out around the pool. How about you and Jack watch some cartoons while we grownups talk?"

Jack shut off his DS and set it on the counter. "Come on Henry. I know where to find Tom and Jerry!"

As they took off for the living room, Henry said, "Jack, whaz Tom and Jerry?" Jack explained the cartoon to him as he got the program running that Dave had DVR'd for Jack. The two dogs on the porch, seeing the boys run into the living room, barked to join them. Dave reached over his chair and let them in. They raced to join the boys, while Dave explained about the two dogs to Ashley.

Just then Mike walked in, fresh out of his shower and putting his hearing aids on. He stopped and deadpanned, "It's a miracle! I can hear!" Hotch and Cait just shook their head at him, while he greeted everyone. The all marveled again at the second growing Hotchner boy. After meeting Ashley, Mike climbed up in the chair next to Dave that Jack just vacated. "Make any money yesterday Uncle Dave," he asked as he pointed to the stock report.

Dave just stared at him with the typical Rossi look. Mike cheesily grinned at him. "Do you mind Uncle Dave if Matt and I watch SportsCenter in your room?"

Dave smiled at him. "Go for it." Mike left the dining room. They enjoyed the rest of the morning talking and laughing.

Cait, who had unplugged the coffee pot a while ago, moved into the kitchen to clean it up. JJ rose out of her chair. "Can I help Cait?" as Cait started to run water in the sink to wash it.

"Sure; grab a dish towel." While Hotch unloaded the dishwasher, Emily and Garcia began clearing the table.

Dave looked at Will and Kevin. "Let's get your things upstairs in your rooms."

Reid looked at Ashley. "Grab your bag. I'll show you where we're bunking tonight."

Ashley balked a second. "Where _we're_ bunking tonight?"

Emily jumped in. "It's OK Ashley. You gotta trust a Rossi cabin," she said with usual Prentiss snark. "And Ashley, one piece of advice: when the scotch bottle comes out tonight, head to that bunkhouse. I know I will." They all laughed at the memory of the last time the team was at the cabin.

Morgan chimed in. "I don't need to worry about my bag because I'm sleeping in the same place I did that infamous night." Emily gave him a "salute".

"Derek, you can put your bag in my bedroom," Dave said as he moved to the hallway to help Will.

Hotch had just returned to the kitchen from taking the garbage out and said, "And then how about we take that walk?" Morgan grabbed his bag, smiled at Hotch, and headed for Dave's bedroom. He took the time to watch a bit of SportsCenter with the boys and talk sports with them and then headed back down the hallway.

Hotch was standing in the living room watching the younger boys when Morgan returned. He turned toward the front door as Morgan grabbed his coat. "Derek, I don't think you'll need that anymore. This side of the house faces due east. It's at least 10 degrees warmer." They headed out the front door.

The ladies in the kitchen had finished their clean-up and JJ said, "I should get upstairs and help Will. How he unpacks and I do, are two different things," she said as rolled her eyes at bit.

"Men Jayje, men," Garcia commented. "I'm right behind you because I've got the same problem." They went upstairs leaving Cait and Emily in the kitchen. They could hear Dave giving Ashley the tour.

Cait smiled at Emily and asked, "How are you doing? Really? And no, my husband didn't put me up to this, nor will he hear about it. I'm just asking as a friend."

"A friend that has a doctorate in psychology?" Emily smiled. "Are you reading me?"

"No Emily, I'm just offering an ear."

Emily paused at the words. She trusted Cait immensely. "I'm OK. I'm still trying to put my life back together." Emily half-heartedly grinned. "It's been a hassle in some ways. The cleaners, Chinese delivery…."

"I'm sure it has." Cait looked her square in the eye. "A bit overwhelming?" she questioned.

Emily exhaled a deep breath. "Yeah, it is. Being back with the team has helped. It's gave me a sense of stability; a base under my feet that I know and can trust. And I don't feel like I'm struggling. But honestly, I've doing a lot of second guessing and that scares me. What happens Cait if I start to second guess out in the field?"

"Emily I don't think that will happen in the field. All of you rely on your training and your instincts. But Em, you need time to process _everything_. And that does take time."

"I know Cait. And very honestly, I've been thinking lately that it might not be in my best interest to try and do it on my own," she sheepishly admitted.

Cait smiled and grabbed her hand. "That tells me that you are healing; that you understand yourself and what you went through. And Emily, it's more than OK to seek out some help."

Emily hung her head a bit. Cait took her index finger and lifted her chin. "Emily, don't go by what some bureau counselor said; but find someone." Emily gave her a questioning look.

"They could make four times more in private practice, yet they are working for the government. You can take it from there," Cait said as she rolled her eyes.

"Can you make some recommendations for me?" Emily said as she smiled a bit brighter.

"Absolutely. And Emily, it's just to get your mind wrapped all around what you've been through and how to deal with it. When we get back tomorrow night, I can send you an email of three psychiatrists that I would highly recommend." She pulled a piece of paper and a pen out of Dave's cupboard. "Give me your home email address, so I don't have to ask Aaron for it." Emily looked at Cait and pulled her into a hug.

"I knew you'd help me out," she said as her eyes began to well and she pulled Cait into a hug. Cait rubbed between her shoulders and then looked at her.

"Don't," Cait said as she wiped the one tear that fell. "This weekend is about relaxing and you need this time. The whole team does. Just enjoy it. I'm sorry in a way I brought it up, but I just felt you needed to talk."

"Thanks Cait. You are a special friend."

"So are you."

While Cait and Emily were having their chat, Aaron nodded towards the long driveway to Morgan. "Let's go down to the end and back."

"What? No Dave's duck blind?"

"Like I said Derek, it's already warmer out here on this side and the poison ivy and oak on that trail are at their peak. I'll pass on that if you don't mind," Hotch said as he pulled off his sweatshirt to reveal his white t-shirt and laid the sweatshirt on the truck of Emily's car.

As they walked together a bit, Hotch noticed a buck in the woods and pointed it out to Derek, putting his hand across Derek's chest to stop him. "He's almost in full velvet."

"Hotch?"

"Look at his antlers. Once he's in full velvet, he'll scrap that off and get ready to be a big buck. He'll go into rut."

"Hotch, you've still lost me."

"He'll be an alpha male and get horny as hell." Derek just gaped at Hotch, who smiled back at him.

"We spend more time up here with Dave than we've let on. And I've learned a lot from him."

Derek softened a bit and quietly asked, "Is there something more about that alpha male comment I should take in?"

"Yes. Sometimes the buck deer butt heads with each other over a female." Hotch looked at Derek and smiled. They stood for a second more to enjoy the sight as the deer caught wind of them, raised his white tail and bounded off into the woods. The both continued to walk a bit in silence.

Hotch finally spoke. "Derek, I'm not going to apologize for the decision I made."

Derek jumped in. "And I now know why Hotch." Aaron raised his eyebrows to him. Derek smiled; "Mama did some digging." They both shared a small laugh and walked a bit further.

"Derek, while I certainly respect Garcia and her abilities, she didn't scratch the surface." Morgan stopped dead in his tracks.

"What I'm about to tell you Derek I shouldn't. If anyone finds out, I lose my job. And as you noted earlier, I have a family to feed. But I owe you this."

Hotch took a deep breath as they both continued walking. "The decision about Emily was made above a lot of heads, including Strauss'. As the ER team got her stabilized and she regained consciousness, she told them to tell us Doyle had a mole." Derek was stunned. "That was enough to get the ball rolling."

"The lead ER doctor told Jayje, which she passed on to her superiors. And the decision was made to fake Emily's death. I was only informed because as Unit Chief, I had to be aware of the situation within my unit."

"How did she know Hotch?"

"Remember the case in Louisiana? Sammy, the autistic child?" Derek nodded. "Just before Emily's surgery, she told JJ about a meeting she had with Doyle that night after we got home." Hotch recounted the events to Morgan, including Doyle knowing exactly where the entire team was at that moment. Derek looked at Hotch and merely blinked.

Hotch continued. "That's when it all really hit the fan. All of sudden, I was getting classified emails from the director about all of the follow-up issues to keep things under wraps. Including the grief assessments. It all had to be very convincing for the mole's reports to Doyle. So if it was genuine because no one knew, the more we could keep Emily protected. And Derek, the director made it very clear to me he was answering to someone above him. The business with CWS?" Hotch said noticed Derek's puzzled look. "The SCIF?" Morgan nodded. "That had already sent up red flags to folks much higher up the food chain than you and I."

"But why the big Senate hearing?"

"It's all politics Derek. And while I have to deal with it, don't ask me to explain it. I guess you can chalk it up to the Executive Branch on one side of politics, and Congress on the other. And for the record Derek, while Cait and Dave may have figured out Emily was alive, they know nothing of this." Hotch paused and then smiled a bit. "I will say it was nice to be able to come home and talk privately with Cait with everything that was going on. I needed her counsel."

"And I didn't help that did I?"

"Derek, you reacted exactly as I thought you would. Everyone has actually. I just didn't phantom that it would take this long to get things back together. Chalk that one up to Dave. Bottom line Derek is that JJ and I had to do everything we could to keep Emily safe. And if that meant taking some heat from all of you, so be it."

"I get that now Hotch. And it just wasn't Emily. It was the entire team and _our_ families. It's just…., well, it's just that damn trust issue of mine Hotch."

"Derek, I doubt that will ever go away completely between you and I because we are so much the same and yet so different. Please know this: I trust you with my life and the life of every member of this team. So just because we butt heads every now and then doesn't mean I've lost trust in you. I look at you as my counterbalance and I appreciate that you're there in that role."

"Thanks Hotch."

"Just don't carry a grudge so damn long the next time, OK?" Hotch smiled.

Derek shared his own special grin. "Deal, my friend, deal. Let's head back."

As Hotch and Morgan got to the top of driveway and looked through the open garage doors, they could see Matt and Mike getting the pool blanket ready to roll up and put next to the fence that faced the west and the foothills.

Hotch walked in the garage first and asked, "Derek, you mind giving me a hand?"

"Sure Hotch. What do you need?"

Hotch pointed to a blue cooler on Dave's shelf. "Can you grab that down and start filling it with ice from the big ones along the wall?" Hotch reached for a scoop on top one of the fridges. "You can use this."

"Sure Hotch." Derek dug into the project as Aaron pulled a cardboard flat of some small bottles of water out of the fridge. As Derek shoveled in some ice, Aaron added the water to the cooler.

"That's good," Hotch said. "Dave likes to have it out there for the kids."

"I'm sure all of us will use it."

"That's why he does it," Hotch smiled. Derek grabbed Aaron's arm.

"Hotch, can I ask you a personal question?" Hotch nodded. "Just how close are you two?"

"Derek, he mentored me into the unit. He sought _me_ out. I was a young agent, so you have to realize what that meant to me. And you saw how he was with JJ. But she already had more than half the skills for the job with what she did before. I didn't. So you can imagine how much he worked with me." Hotch paused. "And when he left, I felt a lot like you and Reid did when Gideon left." Derek was astounded by the admission and a little pissed with himself that he never put that together.

"So that brings me to my next question; how in the hell did you handle Gideon coming back? You let me sit in your chair while you were still around, so I some ways, I can understand what you went through."

Hotch smiled. "Yes you do. Take this right Derek, but I hope I wasn't the pain in the ass that Jason was at times." Derek shook his no as Aaron smirked. "I'm going to be very honest with you Derek. You were with the team by then when I was lead profiler. And I'll admit, I was ambitious; while I wanted the job eventually, I certainly didn't want the job the way I got it. But I wasn't sorry that I did get it and make no apologies."

Hotch looked at Morgan, who smiled. "However, to answer your question; I'm a profiler and I knew exactly how it was going to be. So, I just went with it."

"You never felt like he was stepping on your toes?"

"No I didn't because I respected him too much. Derek, please tell me I didn't step on yours."

"Never Hotch. I told you before the Milwaukee case we aren't best buds, but I respect you. And the respect you gave me when you trusted your team to me meant a great deal. Now that I think about it, maybe because you learned from what you dealt with Gideon?" Derek half-heartedly asked, already knowing the answer.

Aaron knew he didn't have to answer because Derek already got it. "But Hotch, you and Rossi have something….."

Hotch interrupted him. "That I treasure both professionally and personally. The professional part started when Dave rejoined the team. I knew it wasn't going to be an easy transition for Dave to join a 'team' environment and to our added technology. But I knew he would adjust, adapt and accept his role. Unlike Gideon. It was just going to take time. And most importantly Derek," Hotch smiled. "I had my mentor at my side again."

"And while I had the personal side with Dave being my mentor and I valued his friendship immensely, it really didn't kick to this level until Cait and I finally let him in that we were in a relationship. Remember, Matt and Mike called him Uncle Dave long before Jack and I were in the picture. And after Foyet attacked me, he took letters back and forth between us so Cait and I could keep in touch. He was a rock for both of us; and a godsend." Derek smiled at that. "He even paid for the private security for Cait and the boys." Derek was astounded by that and processed everything Hotch had said.

"Whoa, wait a minute. He didn't know about you Cait for a while?"

"We moved hell and high water and went behind his back to keep him out of it for six months until we felt comfortable enough to let him in. Derek, would you want that man in your love life?" Hotch said as he laughed.

Derek roared with laughter. "Hell no; but how in hell did you two pull it off?"

Hotch clamped a hand on Morgan's shoulder. "A dog named Mudg and one very smart and cunning woman," he said as he smiled broadly. "Grab the other end of that cooler. I think there are four boys that are getting antsy to get in that pool."

###

**A/N: SportsCenter is the hourly news update that is dedicated to sports. It is on ESPN, a channel like CNN, et al that is available via cable TV or satellite. And with all due respect, I am not going to even attempt to explain American politics. I simply don't understand it myself.**


	8. Chapter 8  Pool Time and Alpha Males

**A/N: Let the fun begin!**

Chapter 8 – Pool Time and Alpha Males

Aaron and Derek walked out into the pool area with the cooler to see Jayje already getting sunscreen on Henry, dressed in his swim trunks. He could hardly contain his excitement. "Henry stand still please."

"Momma, I'z can't. I'm boingy, boingy."

"Boingy? Where'd you come up with that?"

"I'z don't know momma; that's just the way I feel!"

Jack entered the pool area to have Cait start the same process, while Hotch and Morgan set the cooler down along the fence by the door that Jack had used that morning to let the dogs out. Derek noticed it was in the shade. "Another Rossi directive?"

"Very good Agent Morgan," Hotch laughed.

"Are we good? Because I'm thinking I might look mighty fine in my swim trucks like those two studs."

Hotch just laughed at Derek. "Bring your 'A' game." Derek smiled and headed inside. Cait, continuing to get sunscreen on Jack, gave Aaron a look. He just smiled and nodded. Cait beamed in response, which JJ noticed. Aaron headed inside to get his own trunks on.

"Cait, are they OK?"

"JJ, you're a profiler, trained by Dave. Answer your own question."

"Which, after the case in Chicago, begs me to ask another question; can I audit your class with Spence?"

"Only after you and Spencer talk to my class." She kissed Jack on top of the head. "What are you waiting for?"

Jack turned to Cait and looked his mom in the eyes. "Henry mom; he's my bud." The two women shared a warm smile. The family of the BAU was getting passed down to the next generation.

"He's ready Jack. Go for it boys!" JJ said. Jack grabbed Henry's hand and they sped to the shallow end of the pool and walked down the steps to begin frolicking in the water. Dave, in his usual pool attire, walked out the patio door to "supervise" the proceedings. The tough, wily profiler once again had his heart melt as the boys began to play and splash around. He sat down in "his" chair to oversee his kingdom.

Cait walked by him on her way in to get her own swimsuit on, and gave him a rub of the shoulder. "You've got them while Jayje and I get changed?"

"Yup, I've got them." JJ patted his shoulder as well as she followed Cait in the door. Mayhem broke out less than minute later as the older boys hit the pool, letting the dogs out the door to follow them. Dave just smiled.

A couple minutes later, Derek appeared and pulled one of the chairs around the pool up next to Dave's. "I really get you now Dave."

"Derek?"

"You love this," Derek simply answered as they watched the four boys together.

"Derek, maybe you don't." Morgan looked at him with a question on his face. "This is what it's really all about for me Derek. To see these boys having fun is something I can give them," Dave paused. "That means the world to me." Derek hiked an eyebrow at him.

"I've made a lot of money with this thing that we both do. But that's not why I did it or do it." Dave nodded at the pool. "They're the reason why. To keep them safe from the monsters out there and if I can, still give them this time together….. that's everything Derek. With all that we do, listen to them. Listen to the laughter and look at the smiles, Derek. We don't hear that on cases. So I thank God every day that I have that in my life."

Derek paused for second to collect his thoughts. "Dammit Rossi, you want to confound me the rest of my life, don't you?"

"No Derek, I want you to learn things. Just like I have with Aaron." Derek smiled softly.

Dave smiled back at him, as Emily and Ashley came out the door and walked into the pool area. Dave winked at Derek, looked around, and said, "The hell with the seminars. Ladies, you are looking mighty fine." Derek added a long howl whistle as Emily gave them both the "bird" and they walked over to two of the lounge chairs. Both of the men noticed Matt taking an extra-long look. Dave smiled, "That's my boy."

Derek laughed. "If he turns out anything like you, Cait will wring your neck."

"With her husband helping," Hotch said as he entered the pool area. He looked at Derek. "You're in my chair," he lovingly growled.

Derek got up and with a grand wave of his hand, offered Hotch the chair as he smiled. "I'm out to hang with my homies." He did a Chaplin walk to the pool and took a pratfall into the water. The boys roared as they swarmed him. The rest of the group filled the pool area, not wanting to miss a thing. Dave looked like a contented cat lounging on top of the sofa as the air filled with laughter.

Sometime later, Derek was sitting between Ashley and Emily as the three of them noticed a whispered conversation between Hotch and Cait, who were watching something in the pool. "I wonder what that's about." Ashley quietly inquired.

As Cait rose from her chair, Emily answered, "I think we're about to find out." Cait went to the deep end of the pool, signed for Mike to get out of the away and expertly dove in. Ashley, Emily and Derek, exchanged glances, knowing Cait's Olympic resume. She swam the length of the pool underwater and popped up next to Will, who was trying to coax Henry into a bit deeper part of the water. She looked at Will and JJ, who was sitting on the end of the pool near Henry. "Mind if I try?"

"Knock yourself out," Will drawled. Cait held out her hand and Henry, walked, albeit gingerly, to her. Will and JJ just shook their heads.

As she took Henry in her arms Cait smiled. "My folks couldn't get me near the water. A half hour with Uncle Nick and I was a fish."

JJ smiled, "And the rest is history."

Cait just smiled. She took Henry to a bit deeper part of the shallow end and first showed him he could stand up. Since the water was around his shoulders, she crouched down and held onto his waist so that he could get comfortable, while she gently explained in terms he could understand the makeup of the human body and how it worked with water. Will moved to sit by JJ.

"Henry, do you know how to plug your nose?" He looked at Cait and then just shook his head. Matt and Mike had moved to one of the corners of the deep end and the rest quieted to watch the lesson with deep interest.

Hotch, who had corralled Jack to keep him from interfering, whispered in his ear, "Go over and show Henry how to plug his nose and then come back here please." Jack swam over and showed his friend and went back to Aaron.

Cait gently guided Henry through getting used to being underwater and letting his body naturally float to the surface. JJ and Will were perfectly content to trust their son with a mother who was also an educator. Within fifteen minutes, Cait had Henry ready to take his first foray at swimming a stroke or two. "Henry, you've got to swim like a frog. Jack will swim to your mom and dad to show you how." Jack followed the cue and swam to JJ and Will.

"Think you can do that to Aaron?" she said as she pointed to Hotch standing nearby. Henry nodded and then balked at bit. JJ pulled Jack up next to her and put her arm around him. They exchanged big smiles.

"What happens ifs I'z…?"

"We'll both be right here to catch you." Emily heard those words in her soul. "But you can't learn Henry if you don't try."

Hotch gently clapped his hands once. "Come on Henry. You can do it." Cait set him in position and gave him a gentle push. Henry struggled with the first stroke, nearly bringing Garcia out of her seat at the picnic table she was sharing with Kevin and Reid out of the sun. But the second one came naturally, with the rest following and he glided to Hotch, who took him in his arms and rubbed the top of his head, smiling brightly at him. "You did it Henry, but you're not done." Before Henry could think, Hotch put him back in the water and said, "You've got to swim back to Cait." Henry took off unaided.

As he reached Cait, she could hear the sighs of relief from everyone around the pool. But she wasn't done and grabbed Henry when he got to her. "Great job Henry! Now you're ready for the first test."

"Firpht test Cait?"

"Yup. Can you count to three for me?" Henry rattled off the numbers, raising a finger for each one. "Your first test is like one: you've got to swim to mom and dad." Will lowered himself into the pool.

"Come on son, you can do it." Henry happily paddled to his father, as Cait silently got the older boys from the corner to the end of pool opposite of Will and Henry while Aaron crossed to the other side. JJ and Will praised Henry. He and Jack exchanged fist bumps.

"Henry, what follows one?"

"Two Cait," he beamed.

"OK, test number two. You have to swim to Matt and Mike." Henry looked at the distance and swallowed. "I'll swim along with you and Aaron will be there too, but you've got to do it," she said winking at Jack.

"Henry," Jack intoned in the serious Hotchner fashion, "its part of becoming a fish. Trust my mom."

"You and Awron be there?" he said looking at Cait.

"Always Henry." The connotation of her words sunk not only into Henry but all of the team. "Come on Henry," Cait said as she playfully clapped; "Now or never." Will put him in the water and his son set out for that large goal. Cait stroked one to Henry's five as she kept up to him. When he passed Aaron, standing where the pool began to deepen, Cait pulled up and swam to her husband. Matt and Mike took over giving Henry the encouragement he needed to finish the test. When he reached them, Matt pulled him to his chest and Mike gave him a huge high five. Matt and Henry shared a fist bump.

"Henry, what number comes after two?"

"Three," Henry shouted at Matt, clearly excited by his accomplishment. Matt pointed to his mother, in Aaron's arms.

"Henry, test number three. You have to swim back to mom and dad. All by yourself," Cait said.

Mike normally just signed when his hearing aids were out, knowing his speech wasn't the clearest. Yet, caught up in the moment, he said, "You can do it Henry."

Matt pointed to his parents. "They'll be there if you need them."

Jack shouted from the other end of pool. "Come on Henry, you can do it!" Cait and Aaron beamed.

Henry pushed out of Matt's arms and took off. The entire team watched, holding their collective breaths, as Dave rose out of his chair to stand on the pool apron. "You can do it Henry," he encouraged as Henry zipped by him and then Cait and Aaron.

As he approached JJ and Will, Jack got to his feet on the pool apron. "Come onnnnnnn Henry!" As Henry reached his parents, both of whom were waiting for him in the water, Jack triumphantly raised his fists in the air. Matt and Mike started chanting with Jack. "Fish, fish, fish," as the rest of the team joined in the chorus. Henry just beamed as he was engulfed in a large hug by JJ and Will.

Aaron kissed Cait's temple. "Congratulations. You've created another swimming monster."

"That _his_ parents will have to deal with," she grinned as she kissed his cheek. They both noticed Reid silently slip from the scene and head into the cabin.

As the echoes of praise for Henry's accomplishment began to filter down the valley, Reid re-entered the pool area and walked to stand next to Rossi. He looked at Cait, still wrapped in Aaron's arms. They both noticed he was wearing an obviously just purchased pair of swim trunks. "Ummmmm, Cait…"

Dave put his arm around Reid's shoulder as the rest quieted. "Dr. Reid, you are a human sponge. You heard every word that Cait said to Henry. Just get to it." He pushed Reid into the deep end of pool and Matt and Mike hovered to help him, if needed. It wasn't. In less than ten minutes, Reid completed all three of _his_ tests and received the "fish" chant as well.

As he smiled broadly, Reid swam up to Henry. "How about a victory lap Henry?"

JJ quickly responded with a resounding "No" followed immediately by Garcia.

As Reid looked around the pool, wondering what was going on, Morgan walked to the side of the pool. "Pretty boy, that fair skin of yours needs sunscreen." He was joined by Ashley and Emily.

Ashley looked at Emily. "Isn't this where someone usually pulls out a statistic about skin cancer?"

"Yup," Emily answered. Reid looked to Cait and Hotch for some relief and got none. They both just pointed to Garcia. He swam to the side of pool and took Dave's hand to help get out.

"Get your…." he started to growl as he was cut off by Cait.

"DA-VID!" she said as she waved her hand at the younger boys.

Rossi shrugged. "They're going to know it sooner or later."

"We would prefer later Dave." He shook his head at Hotch as the team laughed. Dave returned to his chair while Garcia helped Reid get covered. Reid jumped back in the pool, with Derek, Ashley and Emily joining them all.

As the four boys, JJ, Will, Reid, Morgan, Emily and Ashley enjoyed the water, Cait and Aaron got out of the pool, and toweled off as they approached Dave. "Happy old man?" Hotch inquired.

"Damn right." Cait went into the porch and entered the kitchen as Hotch sat down next to Dave to watch the fun, giving Dave's shoulder a rub.

"Thanks Dave. We all needed this."

"Yes, Aaron, we all did." They both sat back and relaxed with large grins as they watched the shenanigans ensue in the pool, with Garcia and Kevin laughing at them underneath the umbrella of the poolside picnic table. As Cait brought the two pans of bars and the container of Monster cookies out to the porch table, she re-joined Aaron and Dave as Morgan, Will, Matt and Mike started an "ugliest" dive contest off the diving board. Mike, being the most creative, quickly won in a walk.

Jack and Henry were playing with JJ, Emily, Reid and Ashley as the competition came to a close. The younger boys' stomachs growled simultaneously. Cait immediately recognized the signs. "There's treats on the porch." Everyone got out and grabbed towels as they headed to the porch. Cait and JJ got Jack and Henry dried off.

They all entered and Reid looked at one of the pans. "Cait is that Rice Krispie bars?"

"Specifically, peanut butter," she barely got out as Reid dived into them.

JJ looked at her. "Cait, how did you know?"

"Contrary to public belief JJ, my husband is human and I get reports back about who devoured the treats I send with him to work." They all looked at each other, finally realizing who the phantoms were that continually left treats in the BAU break room. Hotch just smiled. Matt, as he plowed down a Rice Krispy bar and reached for an M&M one, walked around Aaron saying, "Excuse me dad, but we need some milk."

"Great call kid," Morgan intoned. Hotch and Cait rolled their eyes.

"Whattt?"

"Derek, I hauled down eight gallons of milk in my SUV for this weekend alone," Dave said. Matt returned with a half-finished gallon, plus a full one and some plastic cups. Rossi pointed to the full one. "That's number three." Derek just shook his head.

As they all enjoyed the snacks and the third gallon of milk was drained, Henry let out a large yawn. "It's that time," JJ said as she kissed her son's head. When they all finished, Matt got the two younger boys, with Mike's help, into the outdoor shower to get themselves rinsed off. JJ got Henry dried off and took him upstairs for a nap. Jack tried to stifle a yawn, but it didn't get past Cait.

"You were the first one up this morning, as usual. A some rest wouldn't hurt you as well." Jack held out his arms as Cait wrapped in a towel, got him dried off, pulled him up and carried him to the study.

"I can't believe you all sleep in there Hotch," Ashley said.

"In a way Ashley, it's comforting."

"How so Hotch?" Emily asked.

"Since we're in the same room, I don't have to worry so much." They all smiled at Hotch, knowing how much his family meant to him.

"We know the feeling," Will smiled. "Henry going to sleep with us tonight. He's got too big for the playpen."

As the older boys went into the living room to watch the baseball playoffs, the team returned around the pool. As sun continued its afternoon march to the west, a corner of the deep end of the pool became shaded. Garcia and Kevin, in their suits as well, sat there, dangling their feet in the water. "PG, why don't you and Kevin get in?" Emily asked as Dave walked out in his swim trunks and dived in.

"Because Kevin and I can't wear sunscreen. There's something in it that hurts our skin."

"We both have sensitive skin," Kevin added.

Dave was about to let a comment fly when Cait glared at him across the pool. As much as Hotch had learned from her, she sure as hell learned one thing from Hotch. He clamped his mouth shut. Reid and Morgan, noticing the exchange, just laughed. "What?" Emily asked.

"Never mind princess." They enjoyed the time together as the afternoon passed.

A bit later, Dave went to the garage. Hotch jumped out of the pool and followed him. They returned a few minutes later with one of the large coolers. Dave opened the lid, handed Hotch two beers and grabbed one of his own. They both pulled cooler cups out of their pockets and put them on the lid, taking one for each of their beers. Hotch grabbed a lounge chair and pulled it up next to Dave's "throne" and sat down. Cait, having checked on all the boys, entered the pool area and sat down in between her husband's legs. She took the beer he offered and leaned back against his chest.

"Not again," Morgan said. "Seriously you two, you really can't find a hotel room along the way?" Ashley giggled.

"Or just a hot tub," Dave mumbled _just_ loud enough for everyone to hear.

Emily perked as she reached in the cooler. "Rossi, are you telling all of us that…."

"I, for some reason, couldn't enjoy a cigar last night?" Dave looked at all of them. "That's exactly what I'm telling you." The entire group looked at Cait and Hotch expecting to see red faces. All they got was smiles.

"What? I hadn't seen my wife in four days."

"Ditto," Cait added. "And we saved a set of lungs for one night." She grinned at Dave. He just rolled his eyes at her. The teamed roared at the rare glimpse into Hotch's private life. But damn, it made him human and they all smiled. That got the party rolling, with Garcia and Morgan leading the way. Even Kevin laughed at their banter, with everyone jumping in to add a comment. Emily, as usual, was point on with her snark.

While Derek treasured the talk he had with Hotch, he could not resist the one opening that Hotch gave him that wasn't exactly top secret. And by their demeanor, and his continually growing appreciation of Hotch, he knew that Hotch and Cait really wouldn't care. Plus, it gave him an opening to give Dave a hard time, which he knew now that Hotch would buy in on.

"So Mr. David Rossi, excuse me," Morgan said as only he could. "Senior Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi, profiler extraordinaire, just how in hell is it that you didn't know you're best friends were in a relationship?" The rest of them stopped in their tracks.

"Whoa, what did you say," Emily asked.

"They were dating for six months before Rossi knew about it."

"No way," JJ commented as Garcia giggled.

After a short pause, Ashley walked to the cooler to get a beer. "I think we all need a drink to hear this story."

"Grab me a beer Ashley, would you please?" Morgan said. Ashley grabbed the can, put it in the cooler cup and handed it to him as he reached the pool side. Kevin did the same for Penelope, Reid and himself. Cait and Aaron waited until everyone had their drinks, while Dave started a slow boil.

"We started _dating_ in November," they both laughed at the thought. "I had started staying there on the weekends in February and he didn't know until about…." Hotch paused to think.

"The first weekend in May," Cait finished. "Remember, Haley brought Jack down because it was prom night and she couldn't find a sitter."

"That's right. And ding-dong here had brought a shirt over for you to iron while Haley was still there." Hotch winked at the team. "The co-founder of the BAU finally caught on." Aaron and Cait just grinned at Dave as he fumed.

"Rossi, you live around the corner from them. How could you not notice?" Emily pointedly asked.

"I gave Aaron one of the garage door openers," Cait teased.

"It worked really well," Aaron added.

"They both lied through their teeth to me." Dave argued, satisfied that he got the one up on them.

Aaron went on the offensive. "You tell us one time we lied to you."

"The Christmas cookies?"

"You said 'Cait baked them.' I said 'I'm sure she's a good cook'. Where's the lie?"

Dave thought for a second. "How 'bout the phone call to let Beans out." Dave mocked Cait's voice. "I'm in town having a wonderful time…."

Cait cut him off. "I said specifically I was meeting a friend since the boys were away for the night. I _was_ having a wonderful time. And I was a responsible driver and decided to get a room; I did not say a _hotel_ room. You just took it that way." She echoed her husband's words. "Where's the lie"

"I heard traffic noise in the background," Dave refuted.

"I was living on Monroe Avenue in McLean at the time," Hotch countered.

"They got you on that one Dave," JJ smiled at her mentor, loving the fact that he was getting the needle.

"Hey you, stay out of this rook," Dave admonished.

"Aww the mentor can't handle the student being right?" Cait teased as Dave received a chorus of opinions from the rest of the team. He glared at Cait.

"Dave, your real problem is that you like to gallivant around the country on your weekends off. Or spend your Friday nights at the Woodridge Inn," Hotch smirked as he wrapped his arm around Cait's waist. "And Mudg doesn't kiss and tell my friend," Hotch smiled.

"Damn dog," Dave growled. The group around the pool roared with laughter.

Reid cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Cait, just what did you do in town that night?"

While Cait truly appreciated Spencer's mind, she immediately recognized the trap he was setting. "Just what Dave told me to do: have fun." She smiled at him.

"Damn, you're good." Spencer responded, smiling widely.

"Uh huh," Hotch grinned. The rest of them laughed harder, including Dave. Aaron glanced over his shoulder at the clock on the porch. "Come on old man, we've got to get the grill going." As he got out of the lounge chair, he looked at Cait. "Dinner at six, right?" Cait nodded.

Aaron made his way to the garage as Dave pulled out his super large Weber grill. David Rossi only had the best, even at the cabin. Aaron re-appeared with a bag of charcoal. As they got the charcoal lit, Aaron said under his breath, "Thanks for sharing."

"First off Morgan started it. And second don't ever slip me a note like that again," Dave smiled at him devilishly. Jack walked out into the pool area and curled up in Cait's arms as he wiped his eyes awake, looking at his dad and Uncle Dave.

"I'm still right," Aaron countered.

"Screw you Aaron."

Jack, as well as the rest of the team, while not hearing the words, noted the exchange going on. Jack looked at Cait, and rolled his eyes. "Alpha males."

###

**A/N: Baseball playoffs for pro teams in North America, leading up to the World Series, begin in October. Reid not being able to swim is author's choice for story content.**


	9. Chapter 9  Dinner

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews!**

Chapter 9 – Dinner….

The pool area went completely silent at Jack's words. "Whoa little man," Morgan said. "You know about alpha males?"

"I thought I was the little big man?" Jack pouted.

"You are; sorry dude. Let's try this again. You know about alpha males?"

"Yup," Jack said.

"Really?" Morgan pressed. Jack rolled his eyes at Derek.

JJ laughed at Morgan. "Tell you don't have kids."

"OK, so fill me in profiler SSA Jareau." She winked at Will.

"Jack, what's an alpha male?" Morgan looked at her, missing the obvious route to get Jack to talk. JJ smirked at him.

"Alpha males are big dogs that think they can pee the highest in the tall grass," Jack recounted. "Get two of them together and you have a peeing match." The rest of team choked back laughter as Hotch and Rossi smiled.

"You're sure about that?" Morgan said.

"Derek," Jack said indignantly. "My mom told me that." Cait, her head above Jack's, nodded at Morgan, silently saying _take that_.

Reid swam by Morgan. "Some profiler you are."

Derek put his hands in the air as Dave walked to his chair, smiling at Morgan. "Nice to know I'm not the only one that has a helluva time arguing with a six year old." Cait just glared at him.

Jack turned and kissed his mom on the cheek. "It's OK mom. I won't use that word." Everyone just laughed as Dave shook his head and sat down.

Aaron tussled Jack's hair as he climbed back into the lounge chair. "Thanks son."

"Can I get in the pool after I use the bathroom?"

"Sure Jack," Cait said.

Jack climbed down and looked at Rossi. "You going to swim with me Uncle Dave?"

"You bet champ." Jack raced off to the study.

As Jack went through the patio door, Matt opened the screen to the sliding glass door, crossed the patio and went outside, holding a very contented Henry snuggled in his right arm with his favorite stuff animal. He pointed to JJ. "Is that who you're looking for?"

Henry just nodded as Matt crossed around the deep end to give him to JJ, who was enjoying the sunshine with Will. He handed Henry to her. "There you go pal."

"Thanks Matt," Henry said as he yawned.

"Anytime Henry," Matt said as he held out his fist for a bump. Henry smiled and returned it.

"Momma, Matt helped me go potty and get my hands washed and everything!"

JJ smiled as Will said, "Thanks Matt. You didn't have to do that."

"You're welcome and it's OK," he said as he pointed in the direction Jack had went. "It's not my first county fair." Everyone around the pool smiled; his parents the proudest. Morgan got out of the pool to get a fresh beer.

As Matt walked towards his parents, he asked, "Adult time over for a while?"

Aaron smiled and nodded, "Yeah, round up the troops."

Matt went inside and whistled at Mike. "Let's go bro!" Dave smiled as he heard the screen door to the study slide shut. He looked at Cait and Aaron and rolled his eyes as he got up from his chair.

"Time to pretend I'm young again." They both just laughed. "Come on Jack, hurry up!"

"I'm coming Uncle Dave!"

Emily looked around. "Why is it that all the offspring of this team are male?"

"Its alpha male baby," Morgan said as he kissed her cheek, took a drink of his beer, set it down and ran to the diving board and jumped in.

Jack came bursting through the door. As Cait applied fresh sunscreen on Jack, Dave bent down and whispered something in Jack's ear. Jack looked at Dave with a huge smile. "Ready?" Jack just nodded. The both took off for the pool running and cannonballed in. The splash they made drenched Garcia and Kevin. Everyone roared as the two of them spit and sputtered from the water dousing.

Morgan, who was in the middle of the pool, laughed the hardest. "If you sit on the edge, you live on the edge baby girl." Hotch pulled his towel from the back of the lounge chair he and Cait were sharing and tossed it to them.

Dave and Jack bobbed to the surface and shared a high five. Garcia pointed at them. "It's a good thing my mascara is waterproof or I'd really be …." Hotch cleared his throat loudly. The rest laughed louder. "I'd really be mad at you two."

"Momma," Henry asked. "Can I get back in and swim."

"Sure thing buddy." JJ stood up. "Let's get you changed son." They went into the cabin.

Mike and Matt let them pass on their way out to the pool. "Michael" Cait asked.

"What mom?" He stopped in mid-stride. "Sorry."

"Mike do you really want the responsibility sermon again?"

"No dad," as he went inside to take his hearing aids off. Cait just shook her head as Aaron kissed her.

"Good catch Doc. That saved us about four thousand bucks."

"Thanks."

Emily smiled at them. "You did a wonderful job with him Cait."

"Thank you Emily. I had a lot of help from some very dedicated professionals. I was just mom." Emily slightly nodded her head at Cait, remembering their conversation from earlier. The pool filled with everybody to enjoy the rest of the afternoon. Penelope and Kevin even jumped in to join the fun.

About twenty minutes later, Dave looked at the clock on the patio. "Hey boys," he said to Jack and Henry who were frolicking with him, "I've got to get our dinner going. Go bother Derek." The boys smiled brightly as they took off for Morgan.

"Bring it monsters." Dave, Hotch and Cait got out of the pool and dried off.

They all grabbed towels and got dried off. Cait headed for the cabin as the other two went to inspect the coals in the grill. "Hey Cait, when you come back out can you bring me a t-shirt please."

"Grab me one too please," Dave added, telling her where to find one.

"Got it guys," she said as she went in. Dave and Hotch disappeared into the garage. Moments later, they re-appeared holding in each of their arms four large pieces of meat, sealed in plastic. Aaron had a small garbage bag hanging out of his pocket. They set them on the water cooler. Cait came back shortly after that, carrying a large jelly roll pan with two sets of grill tongs, a large knife and some assorted spices. A t-shirt was draped over each of her forearms. Dave grabbed everything off the pan and set them on the side board of the grill, while Aaron took the pan. She held out her right arm, "That's for you," she said to Aaron, reaching her other arm to Dave. "And that's for you." They said their thanks, pulled them on and headed out the side door with Aaron carrying the pan and Dave carrying the knife, each of them grabbing one of the packages. Dave came back in a few minutes later and grabbed the other two. Everyone in the pool was watching what they were doing. Soon Aaron came back in with the meat and set the pan on the cooler, as Dave carried the garbage bag to the garage. Mudg and Beans began to trek over to the area. Cait chased them back to their spots. Reid happened to be at that end of the pool and looked at the meat.

"Please tell me that's what I think that is," he questioned looking at the two of them as they put the meat on the grill and Dave started seasoning. Hotch and Dave just smiled. Reid stretched out to float on his back as he began to sing. "Heaven," he warbled, "I'm in heaven."

Morgan swam up to him. "What is it kid?"

Reid smiled broadly. "Ribs."

"Oh lordy, lordy have mercy," Morgan sighed.

"Not the pig," Garcia moaned.

"Don't worry kitten, I've got you and Kevin covered," Dave smiled.

"I might too Dave," Will added. "My cousin Boots, don't ask, works on a shrimp boat. He overnighted Jayje and me some fresh jumbos on Thursday. We brought them along." You could hear the entire group salivating.

Two hours later, all of them gathered in the cabin. After saying prayers, they filled their plates with the buffet of ribs, lathered in barbeque sauce, shrimp that Cait put in foil with butter, lemon juice, a hint of garlic and Aaron and Dave put on the grill as well, twice baked potatoes, Chinese cole slaw, Cait's usual huge bowl of fruit salad and garlic bread. True to his word, while the ribs were cooking in the oven after coming off the grill, Dave fixed for Penelope and Kevin a wonderfully seasoned filet of Halibut.

They all sat around the tables that Dave and the older boys had set up on the patio. As the meal progressed, they all laughed heartily at Jack and Henry, whose faces, as well as their hands and forearms, seemed to be covered in barbeque sauce. Reid wasn't far behind them in that department. Jack smiled at his mom. "I think Henry and I should just jump in the pool to get cleaned off."

Cait kissed his lips, licked the barbeque sauce off hers that he had transferred, and simply said, "No."

"Thanks Cait," Dave said. They all enjoyed the rest of their meal and laughter. As the guys took care of the tables and the garbage, the ladies quickly got the kitchen cleaned. With everyone pitching in, clean up took less than fifteen minutes.

Ashley shook her head in amazement. "Cait, I can't believe you got all this ready?"

"OMG Wonder Woman! You should have seen the feast she made for all of us and a bunch more a year ago Thanksgiving! Kevin still talks about it!" Garcia enthused.

Cait smiled broadly. "Penelope, my mom was around to help with that one. For this, I had a day and half to do it Ashley. It was pretty easy." She shared with them all how she did the preparations beforehand, and how she stored them.

Emily looked at her. "You mentioned earlier that Haley had brought Jack down to the house. So she was OK with you and Hotch?"

"Well, we didn't give her much of a choice but yes, she was. She was very nice to me and very supportive about it with Jack. I just thank God every day that some things worked out the way they did." They all looked at her. "The day she brought Jack down, he took her upstairs, showed her his room, she got to meet the boys and see our home. Three weeks later, they were with the Marshall Service."

"Oh my God," Garcia said as her hand flew to her mouth. "That's what Haley was trying to tell Hotch that day wasn't it?" Cait just softly smiled and nodded her head.

Emily shook her head as well. "As horrible as what she was facing, it must have been a comfort to her to know Jack would be loved and live in that wonderful environment." Cait smiled as her eyes welled up a bit, remembering what Haley sacrificed to save her son. She looked Emily in the eye. _You faced the same thing and lived to tell about it_. Cait softly smiled again as she noticed Emily processing her thought. _Use that Emily_. They all paused for a few seconds.

JJ slipped an arm around her waist. "Cait, forgive me for being forward, but I think I can get away with this. The betting pool at the office has been a little stagnant lately waiting for a little Hotch or Hotchette."

"Sorry Jayje, can't happen." JJ and Emily looked at her with questions. Garcia and Ashley shared glances.

"The emergency C-section I had to bring Mike into this world also included a full hysterectomy at the ripe old age of 28, compliments of my ex."

"My God Cait, I didn't know or else I wouldn't have asked," JJ blushed.

"It's OK, JJ," Cait smiled. "I learned long ago to accept it."

Emily softly asked, "What happened Cait?"

"He came home drunk one morning, having spent the night with one of his bimbos. It wasn't the first time and we had separated for a while before. I met him at the top of the steps and told him he wasn't coming in the house again. We had a huge fight and he threw me down the stairs."

"Cait please tell me he went to jail," Ashley pleaded.

"No Ashley. I like to think he just went to hell." They all looked at her. "He took off, found another one of his bimbos, got drunker and the two of them took off because he knew I would get the police after him. He slammed his Porsche into a tree doing a hundred and five; killed them both."

"The same day," Penelope asked. Cait just raised her eyebrows.

Cait wrapped her arm around JJ's shoulder. "If that hadn't happened, I honestly don't know if we would go there. Don't get me wrong; I loved being pregnant and to share that with Aaron…." JJ squeezed her a little tighter, knowing the feeling. "But at our ages, with the boys as old as they are and our careers, I think we would have thought long and hard before we entered back into diaper duty."

Penelope looked at Cait. "Please tell me that someday I will be put together as you my amazing woman."

"You already are," Cait smiled. "That's what amazes me about all of you and the job you do. You chase monsters and still hold onto your femininity. And being a mother," she added as she gave JJ an extra squeeze. The rest smiled.

"We have a helluva role model," Emily noted. They all agreed.

"I think it's time for some more fun," Cait said as she nodded towards the porch. They all walked out see the four boys in their trucks, giving the dogs a bath in the shower after letting them swim in the lake at the edge of Dave's property. As the dogs plopped down for a snooze in sun quickly fading around the pool, the four boys, with their parents' blessing, headed back in for a short dip, as the air was beginning to cool off. After about twenty minutes, they got out, rinsed themselves in the shower and headed inside before they got cold. Mudg and Beans followed them in. Derek and Will helped Dave and Hotch get the pool blanket on as Cait and JJ began to give the younger boys a bath in Dave's Jacuzzi tub in his bathroom. The crickets once again began their evening song.

###


	10. Chapter 10   And a Movie

Chapter 10 - ….. And a Movie

Cait and JJ walked out of Dave's bathroom as the younger boys were making a bee-line down the hall to the living room. Emily and Ashley came out of the kitchen as the other two arrived.  
>"Hey Cait, I hope you don't mind. Ash and I started a load of the pool towels and with your oldest sons' help, bathing suits in the washer. Penelope has got the next load."<p>

"If you hadn't I would have," she smiled. "Thank you."

JJ walked to the boys. "It's settled then; _The Lion King_?"

"Yeah momma, that'z what we want. Scar's a bad guy."

"Totally," Jack added. Cait rolled her eyes at the three women as she got the DVD player going. They all just laughed. The movie started and the boys settled in on the air mattress Dave had put there for them.

As they left them, JJ said to Cait, "It must be getting interesting with him." Cait shook her head and told the three of them what he said yesterday when Aaron got home. They all roared as they walked onto the patio.

Dave was on his way out. "Cait can you give me a hand." Cait applauded.

He shook his head. "That's older than I am."

"Whatca need old timer."

"Follow me."

"What so funny," Reid asked.

"You," Emily said as JJ ruffled his hair.

"Cut it out."

"Cut it out," Morgan mocked.

"Now boys," Garcia said. "Behave."

"Yeah, what she said," Hotch scolded as he walked around the patio shutting the windows for the night. Matt and Mike entered the porch from their showers and opened the heat vents in the floor. The patio warmed again as the furnace kicked in to heat the cabin for the evening.

"So now what?" Emily asked.

"The boys have a great card game for us to play," Hotch replied. He noticed a few rolling eyes but let it go. "Grab a deck of cards so you can show everyone the game." The group grabbed a chair at the table as Cait and Dave returned with a bunch of glasses, a filled ice bucket and a bottle of Scotch.

"Whoa, wait a second," Emily said. "I've got something to add to this." She entered the cabin and they heard her race up the stairs.

"Well, if they're drinking bro, so are we. What may I get you sir?" Matt intoned.

"I'll have a Pepsi please, if you so kindly would."

"Why aren't you two like this at home?" Aaron said.

"Because you were still in your bureau shorts yesterday when you told all of us to be on our best behavior and make a good impression," Mike said, smiling at his dad. Everyone roared as Cait and Aaron just shook their heads.

Matt got to the screen door just as Emily re-appeared. "Allow me ma'am," he said as he slid the screen open for her.

"Why thank you kind sir," she drawled as she walked in carrying a bottle of Bailey's.

Cait looked at Dave. "He has yet to open a door for me."

"Hey Mike," Morgan said. "Bureau shorts?

"Yeah; they get a little tight sometime."

"Michael!" Hotch barked.

"Tell me about," Morgan answered. They all laughed harder as Hotch glared at Morgan, and then laughed.

Dave and Cait took drink orders, as Matt came back from the garage with a soda for himself and Mike. They all sat down.

Matt grabbed the deck of cards as Mike doled out the poker chips. "The name of this game is 'Screw Your Neighbor'."

"This should be interesting," Kevin joked.

"I know I'm all ears," Morgan said as he showed them all his "lady killer" grin. Mike just shook his head as Matt explained the game to everyone. They started playing the simple, yet extremely fun group game. Everyone relaxed, realizing that Hotch was right about the card game and enjoyed themselves. Ashley won the first game, beating out Kevin on the last hand.

The second game was in progress when they heard the younger boys start singing at the top of lungs. _Hakuna Matata_ floated out onto the porch. "What's that they're singing?" Reid asked.

"Hakuna Matata," Dave answered. "It means no worries. It's a great song."

"How would you know?" Morgan challenged.

"I've seen the movie with Jack," Dave retorted. He looked at Reid. "Maybe you should join them." They all laughed as Mike shuffled the cards.

"_Ha-ku-na Ma_…" the words were interrupted with a thud, and Henry letting out a piercing wail a second later. JJ and Will jumped from their seats, with Cait and Aaron right behind them. Dave sitting closet to the screen stopped the rest of them. "I think there's enough in there to handle things."

"But Rossi…." Garcia started.

"Kitten, take a deep breath and relax. It'll be fine."

JJ ran into the living room to see Jack standing in front of Henry trying to comfort him. JJ walked around him. "JJ, he's bleeding," Jack said. Henry held his arms to his mother as the blood ran down from his forehead above the right eye. JJ picked him up.

"JJ bring him into the dining room and sit down with him," Cait said as she hurried to the sink, grabbed the dishcloth, and got some cubes from the ice maker in the fridge door. JJ carried him towards the chair as Will held his fingers against Henry's forehead. The patio got quiet as everyone seen the blood. Matt quietly went towards the study. Cait brought the cloth with the ice in it and handed it to Will. "Hold that gently on it." Will nodded his head. Cait used the paper towels she had quickly swiped to clean the blood off of Henry's face.

Cait rubbed JJ's shoulder. "Hakuna Matata mom," she quietly said. "You relax he will." JJ took a deep breath and less than a minute later Henry started to quiet.

Aaron was standing off to the side holding Jack. "Daddy, is Henry going to be OK?"

"He's going to be fine buddy. Do you know what happened?"

Jack shook his head. "We were dancing around like Timon and Pumbaa singing. I looked at the movie and I heard the bang," he reported as tears filled his eyes. "I should have been watching Henry closer."

Aaron kissed his forehead. "It was an accident son." Jack seen Matt walking down the hall with Cait's medical bag that she always brought along.

"Is mom going to help Henry?"

"Yes, Jack."

Cait moved to him and rubbed his arm. "It's going to be OK Jack. We've just got to let the ice work," she added, more for JJ and Will's benefit than Jack's.

"Mom?" Matt said quietly. Cait took her bag from him.

"Thank you Matt." Cait disposed of the paper towels and walked over to the lunch counter, laid the bag down, opened it and pulled out a package of latex gloves and a couple of gauze pads, of which she opened. She moved to the sink and got the water running to wash her hands. When she was finished, she pulled out the pair of latex gloves and put them on.

Ashley whispered, "I thought Cait's doctorate was in psychology?"

Emily whispered back. "After the doctorate in medicine."

Henry looked at Will. "Can Jack and I watch the rest of the movie now?" JJ smiled through her tears at Will. He rubbed her shoulder with his free hand.

"Son, you sit quiet for a few more minutes and then Cait is going to look at your head. She's a doctor and she knows what to do. You help her out OK?"

"OK daddy." Cait grabbed one of the gauze pads. Will looked at her.

"Keep the ice on for a few more minutes Will." She walked over to Henry. She touched his forehead on the other side. "Does that hurt Henry?" He shook his head. She checked a few more spots around the ice, gave some extra attention around his eye, and then readied the gauze. She nodded at Will and he removed the ice.

Cait put the gauze to the cut for a few seconds and then pulled it back. She looked at it and then covered it with the gauze. "Will can you put that ice on again?" He placed it gently on Henry's forehead as she pulled her hand away.

"How bad is it Cait," JJ asked.

"JJ, it's this big," Cait said barely holding her fingers apart. "It shouldn't even leave a scar. It's just that the skin on the forehead is the thinnest on the body, so if it gets hit just right against that hard bone, it's going to open."

"That's true," Reid said quietly on the patio. "By point seven centimeters." Morgan just shook his head.

"I'm just going to put a small butterfly on it for the night so it stays shut."

"Cait, do you need any help?"

"Thanks Aaron, I've got it."

"Cait, he's not big on a Band-Aid," JJ said.

"But Henry's a big guy so he's knows that it's best, right Henry?" He nodded his head.

Cait trimmed up a butterfly so it wouldn't be so long. She took another gauze pad and walked to Henry. She nodded at Will and he removed the ice pack. Cait dried the area off with gauze, gently pushed the opening together and applied the butterfly. She went to Dave's cupboard, grabbed a Band-Aid and put it over the butterfly.

"All better Cait?" Henry said.

"Just a little longer Henry. I want to check a few more things." She took her otoscope from her bag. Henry looked at her. "I'm just going to see if there are any potatoes growing in your ears."

"Potatoes?" Henry quizzed.

"You don't have a potato patch in your ears? Jack does with all the dirt he has in his."

"Yup I do Henry," Jack said smiling at his dad. Cait looked in both ears, paying close attention to the right ear. "And now Henry, I'm going to play peek-a-boo with your eyes. Can you just keep looking at the oven," Cait said as she pointed over her shoulder. Henry nodded. "I going to cover your eye but you keep looking, OK?"

"OK, Cait." She covered his right eye for a minute and then removed her hand and watched the pupil reaction. She repeated the process with his left eye and tested the right eye again. "You're doing great Henry; just one more thing but it's sorta gross."

"What's that Cait?"

"I gotta check for boogers." Cait winked at JJ and gently put the otoscope in each of Henry's nostrils and took a quick look.

"It's times like this that I'm _really_ glad I went to med school for three years. All that studying is about to come in handy." JJ looked at her. "He's got a bump on his head." Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief, Henry's parents the most.

"And I've got a news flash…"

"It won't be the last," JJ finished.

Cait pointed at her. "Boom."

"Cait does that mean Jack and I can finish watching the movie?"

Cait smiled. "Yes it does."

"But you're done dancing for the night, right Cait?" JJ said.

"Yup, that's right Henry."

"Come on Henry, I'll get it going for you two," Aaron said. The boys went back into the living room and Hotch started the movie where he had paused it when he came in. Will took the wash cloth to the sink, rinsed it out and rejoined JJ.

They stood on the edge of the living room to watch Henry. Cait gathered up the bloody gauze pads and threw them, with her gloves into the garbage. She grabbed her bag as she started to head down the hall. JJ and Will stopped her.

"Thank you Cait," JJ said as the tears threatened to spill again.

"You're welcome you two. I miss being the old school 'country' doc. But Jayje, I'm going to give you the same advice my mother gave me. Toughen up and get used to it." Cait winked at Will and headed down the hall.

"Gentlemen," Aaron gently admonished. "Uncle Dave put this air mattress here for a reason. Please stay on it while you watch the rest of the movie."

"OK dad."

"Thanks buddy." He gently ruffled Henry's hair. "Glad you're OK Henry."

"Thanks Awron." "Awron" smiled and turned to walk back to the porch. He gently grabbed JJ's elbow. "My wife is right; it comes with the territory of boys." JJ smiled at him and gave him a nudge with her shoulder. They walked to the patio together. About the same time, Cait walked out of the study, rubbing in some hand lotion. The four of them sat down and rejoined the group.

"Cait, is Henry going to be…." Dave asked like the elder statesman he was.

"He's a kid Dave." She shook her head. "Why don't the rest of you follow his lead and relax?"

Dave took a sip of his scotch. "Where were we?"

"It's Mike deal," Reid said smiling.

"You're having fun playing this," Morgan asked. "Figured you'd be bored."

"Amazing how entertaining a simple card game can be."

Ashley shook her head. "What?" Reid questioned.

"Only you could take a lot of fun and break it down into a sentence like that." The laughter returned to the patio, as they re-filled their drinks.

Mike shuffled and said, "May all the aces show up around Uncle Dave," as he started dealing.

"What did I do to you?" Everyone jumped in together, pointing out that Dave still had all three of his chips. But this card game could turn in an instant. Two hands later, Dave was throwing his last chip in the pot to the catcalls of everyone at the table. He glared at Mike. Mike, and Ashley sitting next to him just laughed harder.

Just as Emily beat out Derek to win the second game, getting a large high five from Matt and a growl from Morgan, Jack appeared at the screen in the dining room. "Mom, the movie is done." Cait left her chair and joined Jack in the cabin.

She followed Jack in the living room and shut off the DVD player. "Henry," she whispered, "you want to help out Jack and me on a big surprise?" She put her finger to her lips to let him know to keep quiet.

Henry's eyes shot wide open and he shook his head. Cait quietly got the boys in the kitchen. As the rest of them on the patio were still laughing about the card game that just finished, the younger boys in their p.j.'s opened the sliding screen door and started singing, Cait following them with a cake with candles on it. They walked up to Reid.

_Happy birthday dear Spen-ce_, and the rest joined in, _Happy Birthday to you_. Cait set the cake down in front of him and kissed him on the temple. "Welcome to the 3-0 Club Dr. Reid. Happy Birthday!" Reid blushed as Henry crawled up in his lap.

"Happy birthday Uncle Spence," he said as he drew himself up to Reid and gave him a hug. "Uncle Spence, you gotta blow out the candles!" Cait and Jack went back into the kitchen and soon re-appeared with everything needed to enjoy the cake as Reid closed his eyes for second and then blew the candles out. He left one for Henry. He smiled brightly at his Uncle Spence and finished it off.

Reid looked at Cait. "Is this your infamous chocolate cake?"

"Like I said before Spencer, I have my spies in the BAU." Hotch smiled at him.

Morgan, sitting to next to Reid, threw his muscular arm around Reid's back and clamped onto his shoulder. "Happy birthday kid."

"Kid?" He said indignantly to Morgan. "Didn't you just hear Cait? I've joined the 3-0 Club."

"Sorry; you'll always be 'Kid' to me."

"Amen to that one," Dave added as he raised his glass of scotch in salute to Reid. The all sat around the table, enjoying the birthday cake. Another gallon of milk bit the dust.

However the party, at least for the younger boys, broke up quickly since it was well past their bedtimes. Cait gave a few more instructions to JJ and Will about Henry as they headed upstairs to get him to bed. Hotch was already getting Jack into the study to get his teeth brushed, so he could do the same. The M&M's said their good nights to everyone, wished Reid a happy birthday, gave Uncle Dave a hug and headed for his bedroom to play video games.

The adults were soon back together on the patio. They played two more rounds of the card game and enjoyed a bit more of the scotch and Bailey's. As the evening began to dwindle, they enjoyed some light conversation and bond of friendship as Dave quietly smiled, smoking a cigar by the open screen window in the pool door. Yet, with the sun, food, and day they had, the lights of David Rossi's cabin were completely out by midnight.

That was a first.

###

**A/N: Yes, Screw Your Neighbor is an actual, very simple card game that is great fun for a large group. I'm sure there are many regional, if not international connotations of the game and its name. If you would like to learn about this card game, please feel free to drop me a PM here. Once again, Reid's statistic is author's imagination.**


	11. Chapter 11  Don't Wanna Go Home

Chapter 11 – Don't Wanna Go Home

Derek Morgan put in an all-out sprint the last mile to the driveway to get in some semblance of a work out. His five mile run had been a little more leisurely than usual, as he took in some of the sights in the woods around Rossi's cabin. As he slowed up, he silently wished that he could have learned what Hotch had from Dave. But then he smiled. _That day would come_, he told himself. He could feel it in his soul.

He pulled the Sunday paper out of the box at the end of the driveway and walked up, getting his cool down. He walked around the side of garage to enter the cabin the way Dave had told him about last night, protecting the integrity of the cabin's security. As he rounded the garage corner to the pool, he noticed the wood fence door he was supposed to re-enter (having learned how to secretly open the door from the outside) was open. He began to reach for his service weapon, securely fastened around his ankle. Just then, the two dogs came bounding around the corner of the fence surrounding the pool and headed in the door. Derek smiled, relaxed and followed them in. As he latched the door, he heard the door from the patio to the pool area open. He looked to see one Jack Hotchner, in his p.j.'s and a pair of Rossi's sandals on his feet as Jack let the dogs onto the patio.

"Jack, what's going on?"

Jack put a stern index finger to his lips and quietly said, "I'm always the first up and I let Beans and Mudg out. What are you doin'?"

"I just finished my run and it's way too cold out here for you to be dressed like that," Derek said, matching Jack's decibel level. He scooped Jack up into his muscular arm and entered the patio door. After he pulled Rossi's sandals off of Jack's feet, he quickly crossed the space to the glass door that was now closed to the dining room. Derek opened it to let the dogs, himself and Jack in.

As Morgan shut the glass door, he set Jack down. Jack looked at him and whispered, "Derek, can you help me?"

"Sure Jack," Derek whispered as well. "What do you need?" as he laid the paper on the dining room table.

"I can get the dogs fed, but I can't get them fresh water without waking up everyone."

"Gotcha covered Jack," Derek whispered. He followed Jack into the kitchen and around the corner that led to the garage. The end of the small hallway nearly the laundry closet was where Bean and Mudg were fed and watered. As Jack pulled out the dog food, Derek held up his end of the bargin.

They walked back into the kitchen to hear the coffee pot that Derek had plugged in before starting his run chugging along. "Mom's coffee pot is loud," Jack noted.

"Yeah Jack, but it makes a great cup of coffee." He marveled at the conversation he was having with this six year old. Jack shivered. Derek scooped him again to try and share his body warmth with Jack.

"Jack, you need to get warmed up."

"And you need a shower Derek," Jack noticed as a bead of sweat ran down Morgan's face and he sniffed.

"Yeah, Jack I do," Morgan continued to whisper as he smiled and rubbed a hand across Jack's chest. "But, like you, I don't want to wake anyone up."

Jack snaked out of his arm and grabbed his hand. "You and Uncle Dave share, right? That's not a problem Derek." He led Morgan down the hallway toward Dave's room. As they stopped by the study door, Jack whispered more softly, "This is the best part." He beamed brightly at Derek, as Morgan snuck a peek into the open study door.

As Jack entered Dave's room, Morgan smiled at Hotch and Cait spooned together on the Murphy bed in the study. They shared a pillow on the left side, while Hotch's long legs stretched to the lower right corner. Morgan could see the void in the bed where Jack had slept.

He turned to stand in Dave's bedroom doorway to see Jack climbing up on the end of Dave's bed. "Hey Uncle Dave," Jack asked at little louder, "you still sleepin'?"

Dave stirred and growled, "I was." Jack just smiled as walked the length of the bed.

Jack pulled the sheet and comforter back as he said, "Uncle Dave, I got the dogs fed. But I'm cold and Derek needs to take a shower."

Dave, sleeping on his side facing towards the inside of the bed, said, "You know how to handle the cold part. And Derek's a big boy; he can take care of his own shower. Please just tell me he's got your mom's coffee pot plugged in," Dave questioned without opening an eye.

As Jack hopped in under the covers, he said, "It's making all of its usual weird noises Uncle Dave." Morgan stifled a laugh, grabbed his bag and entered Dave's bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, he walked out to see Jack, sound asleep, curled up against Dave, who was softly snoring, his arm lovingly wrapped around Jack. He could hear the shower running in the study bathroom.

He made his was down the hall, set his bag in the doorway and turned around to see Cait, dressed in a t-shirt and baggie cotton pants as she waked into the kitchen and turned the ovens on. Derek opened a cupboard door. "Join me in a cup of coffee?"

"I would love one."

"You're a good woman Cait Hotchner."

"Thank you. Where'd that come from?" she smiled.

"I have never seen Hotch as relaxed as I have this weekend."

Cait smiled broadly. "Derek, he's relaxed at home. Although I will admit, I had to work a bit to get him into the mantra that the office is there, he's here."

Derek smiled as well. "He doesn't when we happen to get some down time on a case."

"Key words Derek being 'on a case'. He's still representing the team and the Bureau. I can't fault him on that. If I'm guest lecturing I'm the same way. I'm representing Georgetown."

Morgan shrugged a bit. "Guess I never thought of it that way." Jack walked into the kitchen and held his arms out to Cait. She set her coffee cup on the counter and crouched down to pick him up. He wrapped his arms around her neck and put his head next to her neck. Cait put her chin on his forehead and rubbed his back.

"Snuggled with Uncle Dave?"

Jack shook his head. "That's why I'm warm mom." She kissed the top of his head.

Aaron walked in. "Jack, snuggle with dad. I've got to put in the cinnamon rolls and the egg bake." She handed him to Aaron as her husband gave her a kiss, and grabbed her coffee cup.

"Good morning buddy." Aaron kissed his forehead. "Good morning Derek. Thanks for getting the coffee going."

"Morning Hotch; glad to do it. Cait's antique makes a great cup of coffee."

"Yes it does," Hotch said as he reached for a cup from the cupboard. The three of them chatted a bit as Jack snuggled with his dad and Cait got the rolls and egg bake in the ovens. Aaron lovingly wrapped his arm around her shoulder and Cait rubbed Jack's back. Derek just smiled at the sight, as he questioned them about Dave's property around the cabin.

Since JJ and Will's bedroom was directly above the kitchen, they all could hear the three of them rumbling around.

"Sounds like Henry's up!" Jack said as he looked at his dad. "Can I turn on T&J?"

"Sure buddy," Aaron said as he set him on the floor.

"T&J?"

"Tom and Jerry Derek!" Jack turned to run from the kitchen just as Dave was walking in. "Morning again Uncle Dave!" He sped into the living room.

"Good morning Jack," Dave smiled. "Derek, Tom and Jerry is like me. A bit old but a classic." Derek laughed, Cait shook her head and Aaron reached into the cupboard, pulled out a coffee cup and poured for Dave.

"Here ya go old timer."

"Watch it," Dave growled as he smiled at Aaron. Derek marveled again at how close these two men really were. Dave joined Derek in the chairs at the lunch counter as they argued over the sports section of the paper. They all heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Emily and Reid walked into the kitchen.

"We could smell that coffee upstairs," Emily said. Hotch grabbed two more cups, poured and handed them the cups as he pulled the sugar bowl out as well. Reid loaded up as usual, while Emily added a spoonful.

"Rossi, as much as I love coming down here and enjoying your hospitality, I have one word for you: Splenda." Derek silently laughed at the memory of the "secret ingredient". They both took a sip. "So what are our showering options down here?"

"It's SRO upstairs," Reid added. "Garcia and Kevin have taken over the bathroom."

"And JJ and Will are up," Emily added.

Cait walked over to join the group, stopping to re-fill her coffee cup. "Spencer, use ours in the study." As he started to open his mouth, she kept going. "Their noses will kick in before you're out. However, Aaron and I really don't want Emily to see our two oldest sons get out of bed."

"Emily, use mine." Dave told her where to find a towel and wash cloth as Cait did the same for Reid. They both headed down the hallway with their coffee cups and their bags.

A couple minutes later, Will and Henry came down the steps. Henry got out of his dad's arms and ran to the couch. He curled up next to Jack, who had pulled the blanket that lay over the top to cover himself, and opened it to let Henry in. Hotch poured a cup of coffee for Will as he entered the kitchen. "Thank you. That sure smells good."

Derek did his usual head count. "That just leaves Ashley."

"Henry and I literally run into her in the hallway. JJ is out of the shower doing the rest of her stuff that makes her more beautiful, so Ash is going to use our shower."

"She slept late," Derek noticed.

"The last case she was on was pretty tough," Hotch said. "I'm glad Andi put her on stand down."

"That tough Aaron?" Cait said as she wrapped an arm around his waist.

He nodded as he put his arm around her shoulder and looked at Derek. "That was a great idea to invite her."

"It was Emily's idea. They were going to get together." The rest was left unspoken. About that time, the smell of Cait's cinnamon rolls began to float through the cabin. Everyone in the kitchen heard the TV stop, as JJ came down the steps.

"Mama, I'm getting hungry," Henry said as looked at her. She pulled him up into her arms, as she wrapped her other arm around Jack.

"I think Jack's mom is going to fix that soon Henry," she said as she escorted them into the kitchen. Jack ran and climbed up on Dave's lap. Cait took Henry from JJ, set him on the counter and did a quick check.

She just smiled at JJ. "He's still going to have a pretty colorful bruise for a couple of days." She pulled him off the counter and set him down. Henry walked to the sliding door to pet the dogs, just waking up from their nap around the heat duct in the floor.

"Mom, can Henry and I have some juice please?" Cait was already reaching into the cupboard for glasses for the boys. Will headed to the fridge, knowing that Cait had apple juice in there. As he pulled the container out, Cait set the glasses on the counter and Will filled them and gave them to the boys who had headed to the table. Hotch handed JJ a cup of coffee. Penelope and Kevin came down the steps and joined the coffee klatch.

As they all joined in light banter, Reid re-appeared. "The testosterone two are about to appear."

"Sorry Reid," Hotch said, "but you were warned."

Reid smiled. "It's OK Hotch." The older boys came through the glass door of the dining room from the study, saying their good mornings to everyone. The apple juice container that Will had just put back in the fridge was quickly pulled out and drained.

Emily and Ashley soon joined them and they all enjoyed the cinnamon rolls and small talk, the common theme being how well they all slept. Cait started to head out of the dining room. Emily cut her off. "No you don't."

JJ added, "Cait you're doing the cooking, we've got the towels." Derek walked to join his teammates and flexed his muscles.

"Umm Aaron, a little help here?"

"Sorry Doc, you're on your own with this one."

Cait looked at him. "Is this where the 'for better or worse' part comes in?" Hotch simply nodded as the rest laughed. JJ and Ashley went upstairs to get all the bath towels, while Emily took care of downstairs. By the time they got to the washer, Penelope already had the water running and the detergent in.

They enjoyed Cait's "At the cabin traditional Sunday morning" egg bake, all sitting together again at the table on the patio. It's was 'guys' morning to do dishes, and they all pitched in while Penelope started the second load of bath towels. Emily looked at Cait. "Is there anything else we need to clean up?"

"No, just the towels." She nodded down the road to the next closest cabin. "Cory and Tina are retired. They live here year around. They take of the cabin for Dave."

"And are well paid?" Emily winked.

"Ya think?" Cait answered with a smile. While the four boys, along with Dave, Aaron and Derek took the dogs down to the lake again, the rest made their way back to their rooms to start packing up. The swimsuits, laundered the night before with the two loads of pool towels, got one more workout. By 11 am, they were all back in the pool for one final dip.

As 1 pm approached, Dave looked at JJ. "Who do the 'Skins play today? I've got the ticket here."

"Actually, they're the Sunday night game against those bad 'Boys'. I'll be glued to the TV."

Will added, "Cheering and swearing through the whole game." They all roared.

"I hate to be the one that brings this up, but Princess what time are you thinking about heading out?" Derek said.

"Sounds like someone has a hot date."

"No, just enjoying an evening with an old friend. We went to college together and she just moved to the DC area."

"She?" Emily winked at the rest.

"Give it up. I ran into Aly a couple of weeks ago. She's a Toronto native and a huge hockey fan. The Caps are hosting the Leafs tonight; she's got two tickets and invited me so we could catch up."

Emily's smile softened. "Actually, I told Chloe that I would be back between five and six, so she didn't need to drop in on Serg for the evening."

Less than three hours later, every one of them stood in the driveway. Will and JJ's, as well as Emily's vehicle were packed up, ready to head back to the city. Henry was already conked out in his car seat.

Garcia as usual was the first to start. She shyly eyed Hotch and then burst into his arms with a "Penelope patented" hug. "Thanks boss man."

"Don't thank me. I was just the co-conspirator. Thank Dave." Rossi got the same.

Ashley looked at all of them. "I can't thank you enough for including me in this weekend. I needed it as badly as all of you. This was very special. Don't forget me the next time." She received a chorus of promises that she knew would be kept. She smiled and looked at Hotch, Cait and Dave. "I gotta ask. How much milk is left?"

"The last gallon will be polished off with the pizza for dinner tonight before we head home," Aaron answered. The rest just shook their heads.

As the "thanks for a great weekend" echoed amongst the team, Morgan cleared his throat.

"Dave, Hotch; on behalf of all of us, this was just special. And very much appreciated." The team nodded their approval. "But this had to cost some money? What do we owe?" as he reached for his wallet.

"Hold on, all of you," Dave said. "I bought this land and built the cabin for this very purpose; to share it with my friends. Much to the chagrin of my…." Dave paused to think, "Second wife." They all laughed. "As for the food, Cait buys it and Hotch and I divide it up."

"Between what our family eats, and the all the rest," Hotch added. "And you all know how my wife likes to cook." They all smiled.

"The more people I cook for, the happier I am," Cait said. They all knew she meant every word.

"But if you really want to chip in," Dave continued, "The three of us would really appreciate instead of paying us, each of you make a monetary contribution to your local food shelf."

The good-byes and hugs all around were heartfelt. It was really tough for all of them to leave.

As the two cars pulled out of the driveway, Henry woke up for a second and perfectly summed up their weekend. "Mama, can't we stay? I don't wanna go home."

###

**A/N: *takes a deep breath* The "ticket" that Dave mentioned is a package that can be bought through a satellite TV service that carries all of the American football games on Sunday afternoons. The coverage by the major American TV networks is usually regional. That means you only get the game that is in your "region". The "ticket" lets you see all of the games. The Sunday night game is the only game at that time and is carried nationally. The "Skins" are the Washington Redskins, JJ's favorite football team, located in the DC area. The "Boys" are the Dallas Cowboys, the arch rivals for years of the Redskins. The "Caps" are the Washington Capitals of the North American profession hockey league. The "Leafs" are the Toronto Maple Leafs, also a team of the NHL (National Hockey League). *exhales and wipes brow* Phew!**


	12. Chapter 12  Epilogue

**A/N: We have come to end of this journey. I cannot describe to all of you how much fun I had writing this. Obviously, I love Hotch, Cait and the boys. And maybe Rossi – just a bit! ;) To be able to once again bring the rest of the team into the picture added to my fun. I hope all of you have enjoyed this ride as well. To all of you for the reviews, alerts and favorites, my heartfelt thanks.**

Chapter 12 – Epilogue

Eight days later, David Rossi pulled the glass door of the BAU open and started to walk through the bullpen to the stairs leading to his office. He glanced at his watch, seeing it was 11:10 am. He had spent the first two hours of his morning giving the welcome keynote address to the newest class of FBI recruits to the Academy.

As he walked through he noticed Morgan sitting on the corner of Emily's desk and Garcia leaning up against JJ's. He said hello to them all, bounced up the steps and walked into his office. When he walked around to sit in his desk chair to catch up on his email, he noticed the white envelope placed in a row of his keyboard.

He took the envelope out, unsealed it and pulled a greeting card out. On the front was Maxine, the signature character of Hallmark's Shoebox card line. As usual, she was sitting in her housecoat and bedroom slippers, smoking a cigarette. The front said, "Sappiness is for schmucks….."

When he opened the card, a number of pieces of paper and a picture fell on his desk. While he noticed them, he wanted to read the rest of the card. "….and sometimes it's OK to be a schmuck." There was a space. "Just don't be an ass about it." Dave laughed as he began to read what was written below that.

"Dave, Hotch and Cait," he read in JJ's flourished writing style, "Thank you for an amazing weekend." The card was signed by them all. Derek, Emily, Reid, Penelope, Kevin, Ashley, JJ, Will and the scrawled handwriting of four-year old Henry.

He smiled as he set the card on his desk and began to pick up the pieces of paper. As he started to look at them, he shook his head and yet, smiled more broadly. They were all receipts of everyone's donation to their local food shelf. As he knew they would, they all gave generously. And the picture was of Henry, handing two bags of non-perishable food items to a food shelter volunteer.

Dave took the picture and taped it to the side of the regressed shelf that was in his cabinet above his computer behind his desk. The shelf already held framed pictures of his still living Uncle Willie, Carolyn and the three Hotchner boys with the two dogs, the last a Father's Day gift from the boys earlier that year. He thought _Just a daily reminder of how precious these people are. And why we do what we do_. He sat down to his email.

About ten minutes later, Hotch knocked on the open door and entered his office. "Team briefing in…."

"Yeah Hotch, I seen your email. But hang on a sec." Rossi handed the envelope to him.

Hotch set the file folders he had under his arm on the corner of Dave's desk, pulled out the card and read it. Aaron smiled slightly as he read the inside. As he went through the pieces of paper, his smile grew. When he looked at Dave, Rossi pointed to the picture he had just hung up. Aaron gave Dave a very rare in the office broad smile.

"They're good," Hotch simply said.

"And they're finally healing Aaron."

"Thanks to you."

"Aaron, don't try to snake out from this under your 'I'm the boss bullshit'. You and Cait had as much to do with this as I did."

Hotch looked Dave intently in the eye and then looked at the floor. "Aaron, did you not hear what I just said. We've got our team back and they're whole."

"Yes I did Dave," Hotch replied. He re-focused on Dave. "I just don't want to get that close to losing them again. I mean, I know it's going to happen eventually. But I want it on their terms, not the whims of bureaucrats or madmen." He paused to reflect some more. "They are the best at what they do. Just like you."

Dave rose from his chair, crossed around his desk and clamped his hand on Aaron's shoulder. "You're not bad yourself." He winked at Aaron. "Even with your bureau shorts." Aaron smiled back. Dave nodded towards the bullpen. "Hotch, why don't we get them together and go chase some bad guys."

Hotch smiled at Rossi, gave him a pat on the back, picked up his file folders and walked out the office door. He looked into the bullpen. "Team briefing in the conference room."

###

**A/N: I think all of you have heard of Hallmark. Shoebox is Hallmark's comical extended line. Maxine is an old, acerbic wit that usually sits in the attire mentioned in a kitchen chair from the US time period of the early 60's. I can relate!**

**As I said in my opening notes, I keep my promises. I make you another: this family, and the team, will reappear! Thank you all again for your very gracious reviews!**


End file.
